I Landed in Kuroshitsuji
by angelslaugh
Summary: Watching Kuroshitsuji is Nina Deathlight's and Rema Havens' favorite pastime, but when they end up in Kuroshitsuji, alone and amnesiac, what will become of them? Slight VK xover. NOT FULLY EDITED. Ch 1-4 edited
1. Prologue: Nina and Rema's Pasts

I ran to catch up with one of my oldest friends, Rema Havens.

"Rema!" I called, gaining the attention of said girl. I skidded to a halt next to her, my messenger bag hitting me on the side.

"Woah, slow down, _shin'ainaru-kun e_," Rema said, laughing a little. I gave her a small glare.

"I am not your 'my dear'!" I said hotly.

Rema raised an eyebrow. "Nope, your _watashi no chīsana kawaī_."

"I am not your 'my little dear'! I'm not little!"

Rema laughed at my misfortune.

"Okay, okay! Fine," she relented. She was constantly teasing me about my shortness, whereas she was tall. I thought that she was a little mean for that, but she was only teasing...most of the time.

"So, we still on for the party tonight at your house? Will your parents be home?" I asked, hoping that the party was still on. It was a costume party, anime-themed.

"Duh! My parents won't be home for another two weeks!" Rema laughed. "'Sides, you promised me that you come a year ago. This is our year, Nina!"

I shot her a tiny glare. "I know, Rema." I lifted my bag higher on my shoulder. It was filled with all the crap I had gotten this year. I was supremely glad I'd taken AP courses with the addition of afterschool activities that upped my credits for the next year. I could graduate _now_ if I held the desire to.

I didn't. I still had to help Rema with her low-as-crap grades. She had a C average, but that was probably because her parents were always elsewhere and she had to take care of her half-siblings Archer and Robyn. She and I poked fun at each other using our grades as ammunition.

"Any chores you might have to do?" Rema asked, hitching her own messenger bag higher.

"My mom was talking to my dad about making me clean out the sixth floor," I said gloomily. "But Dad said that I could come to this party if there were no chores listed for today."

"Okay," Rema said. "What if you took the list off of your door-"

"I can't, Rema, I might have to work," I said, cutting her off. "You know what happens when I don't do the chores, or even take the list off. I'll get in huge trouble and be working all summer." Rema lookd troubled. Then she smirked. I nearly groaned. Rema had terrible ideas. "What?" I asked irritably.

"Dad said he's workng on a case for you." I stopped walking.

"What?" I asked, my heart hammering.

Rema nodded. "Yeah. He said he's been working on it for a couple years. You do know that this is America, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, child abuse is illegal." I sighed. "And, while you could be picked up by CPS, I highly doubt that they'd even try to considering you are the wealthy heir to the Deathlight fortune." I nodded. That was true. "So they'd agree with my dad-you should be in a nice, caring home with a girl your age and has been your friend for nearly eleven years."

I'd actually forgotten I was going to turn sixteen in December (still a ways away, but hey).

We exited the school and saw our resident Japanese exchange student. Akari Hikari, also known as Akari-chan.

"_Kon'nichiwa, Akari-chan_," we greeted.

"_Kon'nichiwa, Nīna. Dono yō ni anata no yūjin wa, kyō nodesu ka?_" Akari never, ever, EVER said hello to Rema. She'd just ask, 'how is your friend today?' and watch as Rema got angry and spoke to her in rapid-fire French, always complaining on how Akari never addressed her directly.

"_Pourquoi ne peut jamais répondre Akari moi? Ce est comme si elle flippe allergique à moi!_" (Why can't Akari ever address me? It's like she's freaking allergic to me!) I'd respond to her in French, and then she'd address Akari in Japanese, who then would address me in English. It was confusing for some people, but not us three. Akari was a big part in our small group of three.

"_Oui, Rema, elle est définitivement allergique à vous. Même moi, je suis parfois. Ne le prenez pas personnellement._" (Yes, Rema, she's definitely allergic to you. Even I am sometimes. Don't take it personally.) Rema glared at me, then turned to Akari.

"_Anata wa watashi ga hito to shinai tan'ni `nīna no yūjin' to shite wa suki ni taisho shite kudasai koto wa dekimasu ka?"_ (Can you please address me like a person and not simply as 'Nina's friend'?)

Akari turned to me. "Please tell your friend I am not her friend and am your friend alone?"

Rema sighed. "Never mind. Akari, are you coming to my party or what?"

"Party?" Akari squealed. Just like that, Akari was Rema's BFF.

"Yes, a party. Anime-themed, wear a costume. Tonight at seven," she instructed.

Akari's smile dimmed.

"I have to go back to Japan tomorrow, so I won't be able to make it," she said regretfully.

Rema sighed.

"Guess it's just you and me then, Nina."

"And Robyn and Archer," I reminded her.

We walked away, Akari following us at a distance as she liked to walk and read American trashy romance novels that were full of steamy scenes that would probably scar that girl's mind for eternity when going to her host parents' house.

Rema shrugged as we continued walking. "Eh. It doesn't matter. They'll probably just watch Rated R movies on Netflix."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Are you kidding me? Nina, they love Rated R crap. They've been to Universal Studios, remember?"

"Yeah, but even so-"

"They don't think it's scary when they watch the movies, Nina. Don't worry," Rema chuckled.

I sighed. "Fine." We reached my street. I can honestly say I hate my six-story house. It seems like we're _too_ rich when you can see the top of the house over the tips of the trees.

"Later, Nina!" Rema called, followed closely by a "_Sayōnara nīna!"_ from Akari.

I waved to them, then reluctantly went to my house...and did a mini dance when I saw that my parents weren't home. I stopped when I saw my neighbor Leslie looking at me with a raised brow.

I chuckled nervously and let myself in...only to see Aaron and Aayla Secura (yes, AAYLA SECURA) sitting at my table and drinking tea, flipping through tattoo designs.

These two aren't two who I would call 'nice'. Well, they are, but they are tough, ex-gang members who knew how kill quickly and efficiently. They were twins, eighteen, and had a myriad of tattoos all over their bodies. Both of them had gotten a life sentence in prison when they were seventeen, but they were set on the straight path after a mysterious girl named Willow got them out of jail. Their records were erased and they got a modest income by working in a tattoo parlor.

I worked with them, cataloguing the inks and tattoos by color and number.

I got a 'modest' pay, depending on how well I did. I had a feeling the money was stolen, but I was saving up so I didn't complain.

"Aaron," I said, making the sisters look up. "Aayla. What are you doing in my house, drinking tea?"

"Well, your parents let us in," Aaron said, shrugging. "We came to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked, praying that they weren't dropping me.

"Well," Aaron said, shrugging. "We wanted to talk to you about learning how to ink sombody."

"Not old enough, but I'd like to," I responded immediately.

Aaron looked thoughtful. "Well...we aren't going to teach you, kid."

"Your two years older than me," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and you are our friend," Aaron said. "You are going to a great college, kid. I wouldn't advise learning inking."

She was trying to warn me away...what the Hel?

"Aaron," Aayla said, putting a hand on her sister's. "We should just tell her."

Aaron sighed. "Fine. Our old gang is in town, and we advise you to not come to the parlor or leave after dark. We came to give you a tattoo in case you do get caught."

I bit my lip, thinking.

"Rema and your friend Akari already have the tattoos. If they are harmed in any way, it would mean...well, you don't want to know," Aaron said darkly.

I shivered. "Fine. But I do have to be at Rema's tonight," I said fiercely.

Aaron grinned, obviously happy that I agreed.

"Oh, well. We can make do. Just make sure you don't apply too much pressure on your tat, ok?" Aaron said. I nodded and she said, "Take off your shirt."

I did so. There was nothing sexual about this, it probably just made a lot more sense to place it on my back with my other tattoos.

~:~

~Rema~

I got ready for Nina's arrival, hoping she wouldn't be too angry at me. She and I told each other practically everything, but the tattoo? Aaron had told me expressly that I wasn't to tell her because it could put her in danger.

I had my costume for Grell on. I personally liked Grell, probably because he was a psycho...and he was supremely feminine. It was POSSIBLE, but I wasn't too sure.

Nina didn't know I was attracted to both sexes. I was never really attracted to her because I knew it would ruin our friendship. So...yeah.

Anyway...I saw Nina on her bike and darted to unlock the front door...and instantly gulped.

A thickly muscled guy stood in front of my front door menacingly, glaring down at me.

He had a knife with him, and I paled drastically even before he raised it.

~:~

~Nina~

I crashed my bike into the muscley bike and had my silver knives ready, scared.

I prayed desperately he wouldn't kill Rema, but when I got a good look at her, I cried out in shock and rushed to her, forgetting about the muscled guy. Taking off the overcoat I was wearing so I could cosplay Sebastian, I pressed it against her wound.

I don't know what happened, but I blacked out shortly after I did that.


	2. Meeting Lord Phantomhive

I blinked myself awake.

Where was I?

I seemed to have amnesia. I only knew my name-Nina-and a friend's name. Rema.

This sounds _so_ much like a Percy Jackson book...

I blinked, wondering where the last thought had come from. The Hel?

I shook my head and massaged my tempes.

"Miss," a voice said, making my head jerk up. A man with glasses and a pair of _pruning shears_ approached my seat.

"Uh...yes?" I squeaked.

"Someone is scheduled to die today, so I'd rather you not be implicated in his demise."

I had a thoughtful look.

"Are you a shinigami?"

He blinked.

"I am a Reaper. Not a death god."

"Aren't they the same thing?" I wondered aloud.

The reaper looked frustrated. "No."

"If you say so, Reaper Guy. Well, I should be taking my leave..." I trailed off as I saw bunches of people with glasses like the man's in front of me collect...video.

I shook myself out of the small trance I'd fallen into and smiled a little uneasily at the guy.

"I really should leave," I said, smiling at him so hard my cheeks hurt. I probably looked like an idiot.

I took my dress skirts-why did they have to be so damn long?-and hurried down the street.

Somewhere down the road, my eye caught the date-and the place-I was currently at.

I was in England. In the freaking 1800s.

I hate my life. I had amnesia, I'm in a whole 'nother country across the sea-

So I was an American?

The information seemed to stop. With an angry sigh, I turned into a random alley and happened upon a guy wielding a chainsaw.

"Wrong alley," I muttered, scared of the chainsaw wielder.

I backed out, then walked another few feet to the next alley.

I entered it and sat down, not paying attention to the filthy looks-nor the leery ones-I recieved.

I just sat there, reeling from the information overload. When I was done, I stood up, very calmly and headed to the nearest dress shop and bought a nice red dress. It actually covered my body, so I was quite pleased.

I walked down the street, seeing an odd amount of people. Then I bumped into someone and immediately apologized.

"I'm so, so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going! I'm so sorry!" I said in a rushed sentence.

"It's fine," a yellow-haired boy with blue eyes said. His tongue peaked out, showing a small part of a-

_Demon contract,_ a voice in my mind seemed to whisper.

"I should go," I whispered, meeting the tall man's-who was behind the boy-eyes for a fraction of a second. His golden eyes widened when his eyes met mine.

I pushed past them, making it about fifteen steps when I collided with another boy.

"Watch it!" the boy snapped, glaring at me.

I glared right back.

"Well, I'm sorry for being lost!" I snapped, then blinked and bowed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap!"

I was doing all sorts of things wrong. I felt wretched and decided to yet again run.

When I stopped, I was near another alley and I slipped into it, not bothering to check if anyone was following me, which was a mistake.

"Miss," a smooth voice said, making me pop my head out.

"What?" I asked in a small voice. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Is your name Nina Deathlight?"

I gazed at the man's crimson eyes.

"And if it is?" I growled.

His eyes suddenly burned.

"Sleep," he said, and dizziness crashed around me, making the world turn black.

~:~

I awoke on something soft. A bed, then. Not sitting upright on a park bench.

I had also been changed. I instantly felt a boiling rage; how dare they change me!

A girl entered.

"Oh, miss, you're awake, you are!" I gulped. (Was this girl some psycho?) "Master wants to see you, yes he does!"

"Who's the master of this household?" I asked politely.

"Lord Phantomhive is, miss."

"Who changed me?" I asked, grateful she was forthcoming with information.

"Sebastian did, yes he did. Come, Master Phantomhive wants to see you, yes he does!" With that, she tugged on my arm.

Rage simmered in me as the girl dragged me away.

"What's your name?" I asked her when she went to a stop. She smiled at me.

"Mey-Rin, miss. Here's the master's office." She knocked.

"Enter," a cool voice said, and I fidgeted nervously.

Mey-Rin opened the door for me. I entered cautiously. The Phantomhive lord sat there, his butler to the side.

"Ah, Miss Deathlight, I presume," the boy said in a well-cultured voice.

I nodded. "Yep, that's me!"

The lord looked at me critically. "You don't look like a princess."

"Perhaps I'm not," I shot back. A ghost of a smile was on the butler's face.

"Even so, I must alert the Queen that you have arrived here, Lady Deathlight-"

"Call me Nina," she interrupted.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

I looked upon the butler; he had the same aura-maybe even more malicious-then the other one I encountered.

"Demons seem to make the best butlers," I commented offhandedly. Ciel's eye widened in apparent shock, and Sebastian looked surprised. "Not that it's any of my business," I said, waving my hands in front of my face when Ciel's face hardened. "Plus, who'd believe me? Maybe that Reaper would, but I sincerely doubt I'll see him again..." I trailed off and laughed nervously at the looks...and then my own face hardened as I recalled a piece of information.

"Sebastian, please let our guest settle in. You shall take her tomorrow to get dresses," Ciel instructed. The demon bowed and moved over to me.

"Yes, my lord."

A loud slap resounded in the room, and I said, in an icy voice, "_That _is for changing me in my sleep, you ass." I then bowed and said, "Please forgive my slap; I was angry." I knew I was red.

The demon chuckled.

"No need to be frightened, my lady. My lord has bid you to stay, and I would advise doing so." His voice held an undercurrent of warning.

I gulped.

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

He took my arm and gently-he was surprisingly gentle for a demon- tugged me out of Ciel's office.

"I would advise you to sleep, my lady. A guest is coming." A chilly undertone was heard as he deposited me into his room.

I turned to him, already guessing what was about to happen.

"Don't worry, I won't listen to the screams." I shut the door as he just stood there, obviously in shock.

I managed to keep my hysterical laughter under control for about ten minutes, and then they made their appearance.

Soon after, I clamped my mouth shut and wondered about my friend.

_Rema...where are you?_


	3. Nerve Pinch and a Scar-Faced Blondie

~Rema

I woke up in a bush that was curiously shaped like a skull.

"Madam Red~" a sing-song voice said. "Look what I found~"

I blinked and saw a red-head with shark-like teeth smirking at me, a chainsaw in his hand.

"Are you a shinigami?" I asked, not caring that I was still in the bush.

"How'd you know?" the red-head asked, flipping his hair.

"You look like one," I said, quite calmly. "Miss."

That seemed to do it. He grinned and his eyes sparkled. "Aw~ you would be fun to hang around with~ Someone who finally notices my dashing beauty!"

I smiled at him.

Then a woman, dressed in red, appeared.

"We shouldn't let her live," she said, quite disdainfully.

I have to admit, I was more female-inclined. Perhaps that's why I flirted with both of them.

"Your beauty is that of the freshest rose," I said, standing up and kneeling to her, sparkles in my eyes as I did so. Both of them looked taken aback. "It is unimaginable, and uncomparable, to that of the warmest fire!" I gazed at her in faked rapt fascination. Perhaps she actually felt flattered, but she opened her mouth and I turned to the male/female.

"And you...your beauty shines through the cracks of this world. You are my sun!"

The woman smirked. "Looks like you have a fan, Grell," she said to said male.

Grell just kept staring at me in complete shock...and then he got a nosebleed as I frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. the woman shook her head.

"I'll let you stay here...for a price," she decided.

"Anything to stay in the presence of such wonderous creatures," I said, smiling brilliantly.

The woman smirked.

~:~

~Nina

I yawned, my sleep evading me.

"Lady Deathlight," Sebastian said, "My lord requires your presence in the drawing room."

I opened the door, my hair a rat's nest.

"Can you help me with my hair?" I asked him, showing him the brush...which had gotten stuck in my hair.

With a sigh, Sebastian took the brush and quickly brushed my hair. My dress, which I had chosen to not wear the corset with, covered my body and barely gave a hint to my breasts...which meant I was really, really flat-chested.

He escorted me to the drawing room, and when I had entered, there was shock.

I affected a mask, something that seemed natural to me.

"And who is this precious flower that looks like it has newly bloomed?" a Chinese-looking man asked.

"Lady Deathlight," Ciel acknowlegded, causing gasps to echo around the room. "Did you have trouble finding this room?"

I shook my head, politely. "None at all, Lord Phantomhive, thank you. Your hospitality is welcomed," I said, my voice cool.

Ciel gave a nod. "When can the rats be found?"

"When traps are set," an officer grumbled. "I'll have the payment ready soon."

"Have it ready tonight," I said, sitting in the only other available seat. "I'm certain the lord of Phantomhive can handle such a problem." Ciel gave me a covert look of surprise.

A scarred blondie hit one of the balls on the pool table.

"Do you wish to go, Lord Phantomhive?" asked another man, a fat, squat one.

"I'll pass." Ciel smirked as the scarred guy hit again.

Then he stood up.

"You can't be serious," the squat man bellowed. "You missed your turn and now aiming for then all?"

"Careful, boy," the officer guy said, warning in his tone. "Your greed will be yor undoing."

Ciel smirked again as he aimed and hit the balls.

All of them went in.

"Certainly Miss Deathlight would like to have her turn," the scarred man said, and I stood up and grabbed the pool stick.

A flash appeared in the corner of my eyes and I saw Rema standing there, smirking. I knew what she'd do, so I did it.

The blonde man howled in shock and pain.

"Oops," I said coldly, inwardly apologizing, "I hit the wrong balls."

Laughter broke out, and I looked up to meet Rema's shocked eyes.

~:~

"Nina, you crack me up," Rema howled in the drawing room as the light went on and the rest of the people scampered.

"I just did what I thought you would," I whispered, embarrassed.

"Yeah, and I wholeheartedly approve, _mon cher,_" she said, gazing deep into my eyes.

"Don't call me that...and why are you speaking in French?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You and I can both speak a number of languages, French among them." She looked toward the Chinese guy. "Try speaking Chinese."

"_Dàn wǒ bù zhīdào zěnme huí shì,_" (but I don't know how), I replied...then blinked when the Chinese guy's eyes opened to focus on me.

"Interesting...the Lady Deathlight honors me in my own tongue," he said, blowing a pipe.

I went red. Then I turned to Rema and switched languages.

"_Rema, est le français langue naturelle? Et comment puis-je vous connais?_" (Rema, is French your natural language? And just how do I know you?)

Rema shrugged. "I don't have an answer for that. All I know is that you're my _meilleur ami_, and that I have this sense we had an odd friendship."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. I'd hoped she'd know where we were from.

"I do get the feeling I haven't told you I'm attracted to females," Rema casually said,causing me to choke on my drink.

After I'd finally swallowed the crap, I glanced at her.

"is 'that' what our relationship is?" I squeaked, my voice unintentionally high.

"If that is your reaction, then I'm guessing not," she said dryly. I flushed.

"Lady Deathlight, Miss Havens-"

"MadamRedcanRemastaywithme?" I blurted, asking the woman for that. Madam Red looked puzzled, before a look of understanding came about her.

"I have other maids and butlers. Grell, would you be so kind as to stay and learn something from Sebastian? Miss Havens, here is your pay for the cleaning you did."

Madam Red extracted what looked like dollars out of her purse. Then she waved at her nephew.

"It was a delight having you," she purred, and Rema nodded.

"It was amazing to simply bask in your presence," Rema whispered.

"Bye-bye dear!" Madam Red said, waving good-bye to her nephew, who was exiting.

~:~

Ciel sighed as he shut the door in exhaustion.

Then it opened and Nina rushed out, her face looking like a tomato.

"What's wrong?" he asked the embarrassed-looking girl. She went even redder.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, then went a little redder when he heard Madam Red's maid's voice shout something.

"Perhaps it was the fact that Miss Havens toldyou she was more or less inclined to like girls more then men?" Offered Sebastian.

"Of course she would be, she'd a female," Ciel said, confused. He saw Nina's nose start to bleed as she and Sebastian just stared at him in stunned silence.

"You haven't...told him yet?" Nina asked Sebastian, who silently shook his head.

"Told me what?" Ciel demanded.

"Miss Havens prefers to have women in her bed then men," Sebastian said, and Nina groaned.

Then she turned to Ciel, who was STILL confused.

"She's interested in girls in a _sexual_ nature, Ciel."

Ciel stood still. His ghost came out of his body, but Nina just shoved it back in.

"...Oh," he said in a small voice. "Sebastian, please bring some tea and pie to my study."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing.

Nina walked alongside of him.

"I must say, Nina, I am impressed on how you handled Azzuro Vanel. I believe he is the one behind the stolen cheese." Ciel turned to see a confused-looking Nina staring at him. "Metaphorically."

"Oh...so he's a thief and a liar?" Nina questioned.

"He sells drugs," Ciel said bluntly. "Kind of like Lau, but Her Majesty allows him to do it simply because he is a necessary pawn of mine."

"Oh," Nina said, her green eyes clearing. "I understand. He's doing something illegal that Lau isn't."

"Indeed," Ciel nodded. "When the time comes that the Queen no longer needs a Guard Dog, the Phantomhive name shall cease to be." Nina didn't respond as he opened his study door. "And as such-"

He was cut off by something appearing over his mouth, knowing Nina was also being kidnapped.

~:~

~Nina

For the second time in two days, I woke up in a different place. The only difference was that I was tied with belts that squished my practically nonexistent breasts.

I silently mourned the fact that I was always going to be flat-chested.

Then I looked up.

Azzuro Vanel (or Scar-Faced Blondie, as I like to call him) stood there, smirking at me. It was then I saw Ciel, still not awake.

Then Vanel kneeled down and asked, "How old are you, _princess?"_

I let my lip poke out and widened my eyes.

"Sixteen," I said. I was totally lying. I'd be sixteen soon, but not yet.

"Ah, the perfect time." Before I knew what he was doing, he was pushing my dress down. I screamed, hoping someone would help me.

Then, Ciel spoke up.

"Despicable."

Vanel stopped, and I pushed away from him using my feet.

"Excuse me, brat?" Vanel laughed.

Ciel looked up at him. "You attempt to rape a sixteen-year-old princess of another country. Her mother would be fuming if she knew." Ciel's voice was perfectly reasonable. "It's despicable that you'd go that low."

"Is it?" asked Vanel. "You know, Lord Phantomhive, I've heard of you."

"Good," Ciel said.

The phone rang.

"What is it?" the irritated Italian man said. "What do you mean, you missed?" A creeping grin appeared on Ciel's face as he heard the conversation I could not.

Vanel went wide-eyed, his face fearful.

"Woof," Ciel said, and Vanel looked shocked, then scared. He slammed the phone down and ordered his men to keep watch over the mansion.

Vanel looked at us. "He better bring that key," he growled to Ciel.

Ciel's head tilted an an adorable smile came onto his face.

"Then your men better be good at fetch," he replied, grinning.

Vanel kicked Ciel, then kicked him again and again.

As he lowered the gun, I yelled, "Stop!"

Vanel fired, but I felt the pain, since it was me he'd actually aimed for. My shouting at him made his hand spasm, so it didn't end in my heart. Just my shoulder.

"Ow," I said, pain blasting through said arm under a minute.

Rema stormed in, Sebastian in front of her. Guns rang out and blood pounded through my veins.

Sebastian then got up after a few seconds, Rema darting to me. She looked down at me in concern, then Nerve Pinched me.

My last thought was, _I am going to get my payback, Rema. Nobody Nerve Pinches me._


	4. Coma

_"Is she going to be all right?" A worried voice asked._

_"For now, Miss Secura and Secura, I believe so. They both are currently stable, but seeing as they are physically fine, they could wake up at any moment. Physically and mentally, they're fine. Just...in a very deep sleep." Paper rustling sounded._

_"Don't sugarcoat this crap, you ass. Do you think they'll be okay or what?" A second deeper, yet still worried, voice asked._

_"I'm sorry, I don't have those answers. I'm doing the best I can. Thankfully, they aren't going to need life support for a while yet."_

_"Why are there guards posted at their door?" The second voice demanded._

_"Uh, I'm not allowed to-"_

_"Listen, Dr. Martin, I want to know. So you either tell me, or something very bad is going to happen," the deeper voice stated menacingly._

_"Fine! They are witnesses to a homicide. They might know who killed a man on Miss Havens' doorstep." A shuffling sound occured. "That's all I know, I swear!"_

_"If we find out you're lying, there'll be hell to pay," the first voice said in a dark tone._

I wanted to wake up. But my eyes wouldn't open.

_**Help.**_

~:~

"Is she going to be okay?" Rema asked anxiously, keeping an eye on her friend.

Madam Red, the doctor, gave Rema an exasperated look. "She might need a new uterus afterwards, but-"

"The uterus isn't in the arm," Rema said crossly.

"We found evidence of a knife wound," Madam Red said reluctantly. "I don't know what happened, but it punctured her uterus. It either can remain and she could die choking on her own blood, or her uterus can be removed and she lives a long and happy life."

"I'll give her mine," Rema offered.

Madam Red looked confused.

"Are you-"

"Same blood type, same birthday, same minute, same hour," Rema dryly responded. "Odd, I know, but who the hell cares?"

"Hmm, I can work with that. But why would you give your own uterus up?"

"Nina has a bright future ahead of her," Rema said, not knowing why she was saying it, but she did anyway. "She deserves much better than the hand Fate has dealt her."

Madam Red gave Rema a long, assessing look.

"Very well," she said at last. "I can do it, but I cannot guarantee her survival."

"I understand," Rema said readily.

"Let me finish this procedure, and then I shall see her in a couple weeks to assess any further damage and do the surgery at the same time."

Rema nodded, satisfied. Tears were in her eyes.

"Thank you," she practically wept. "Thank you so, so much."

Madam Red gave a small smile.

~:~

_"Medical emergency, room 222!" a voice yelled. _

_"What's happening?" the first voice I had heard said. _

_"It looks like Miss Deathlight's trying to wake up-but she can't! She's asphyxiating!"_

_"SHE'S CHOKING?! ON WHAT?!"_

_"Her own blood! I don't know how!"_

_**"Help."**_

My eyes flew open.

~:~

Rema was exhausted. She kept looking at the clock on the wall, watching it and wondering when Nina was going to wake up.

Two weeks. Two weeks, and then Nina would get Rema's uterus.

Oh, Rema was so screwed.

Nina's eyes flew open.


	5. Home

Softly I groaned. I felt like I had been through Hel and back.  
>I saw Madam Red looking at me with sympathy and Rema's tearful face. Then I remembered the voices.<br>I shook it off.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, more like croaked.<br>Rema burst into tears.  
>Madam Red pursed her lips.<br>"Nina, in order to save your life, your uterus was removed."  
>I felt like I had died a little inside.<br>I knew I had always wanted a baby. Perhaps Rema had known as well.  
>Madam Red cleared her throat again.<br>"In four weeks, we shall do a procedure to give you a donation. Miss Havens has asked to be the one to donate her uterus."  
>Shocked, I looked at my best friend.<br>"Why?" I questioned her.  
>She gave me a teary smile. "I don't know how I know this, but you have always wanted children. You know that will be possible with mine, if we live through the procedure."<br>Madam Red nodded reassuringly at me. "We have done this procedure before. Twice. One pair died a while afterward, but we corrected our mistakes."  
>Rema squeezed my hand.<br>"Very well, Doctor," I feebly joked. "Can I go home now? Sebastian is probably loving my absence."  
>Despite the tears on her face, Rema smirked.<br>"Well, Sebastian made it very clear that he will carry you home if the need arose. Are you going to Ireland so soon?"  
>I gave her a bewildered look.<br>"I meant Phantomhive manor, Rema."


	6. Books and Alois

"Well, at least we haven't died yet," Rema joked.  
>We'd just gotten our surgery, and Madam Red had stopped us from paying when it became clear who I actually was. It was all Rema's fault.<br>Anyway, they wouldn't know if I could have children for a while. Not until I did IT.  
>I gave Rema a dark look.<br>"I still say you shouldn't have told them who I was, then it wouldn't have taken as long," I growled. But secretly, I was sort of glad. That way there was no room for error.  
>And we didn't die. So far, at least.<p>

I sighed and looked around at the manor.  
>Grell had been left here by Madam Red, as had Rema. Rema worked with the other servants, but was held in higher esteem by Sebastian because she was the one to do things right.<br>"Grell, wait!" I shouted. He was rolling on a cart, which would end up in the kitchen.  
>He screamed as he crashed into someone.<br>I knew Rema would be happy to see him, seeing as she had a weird crush on him.  
>I wasn't too pleased.<br>"I'm done trying to help him," I snapped, sick of Grell already.  
>I stormed past Sebastian.<br>"I'm going out," I ground out. Hopefully that annoying butler of Madam Red's wouldn't follow.

I took a carriage to the busy streets of London, pulling off into a busy street.  
>"Meet me here in a bit?" I asked the carriage driver...<br>...to receive no response. I looked behind me to see the driver and the carriage gone.  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Of course," I seethed. "Is this just a repeat of the first time I magically poofed here? I hate Grell Sutcliff."  
>Angrily, I stalked to a bookstore and entered it.<br>A man behind the counter looked up and his jaw dropped.  
>"What?" I snapped, irked. Then I apologized, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."<br>The shopkeeper laughed a little.  
>"No, don't apologize, good lady, it's just I have seen you before...ah, wait! Your that princess of Ireland!"<br>I heard a murmur of conversation start up.  
>"Ah, um, do you mind keeping that a secret? I honestly don't remember much," I confessed.<br>The shopkeeper shrugged. "No problem, miss. Anyway, is it true you got shot and had to go to the hospital? And is it true you got an implant?"  
>I shook my head.<br>"Good sir, I do not wish to talk about the anatomy of the female body, if that is alright."  
>The guy went red.<br>"I apologize, miss. So are you here to pick something up?"  
>"No," I said. "I'm here to read."<br>The shopkeeper was about to say something when a deep voice said, "The lady here is with Lord Alois Trancy."  
>The shopkeeper's eyes bulged.<br>A gloved hand took my arm and dragged me to the aisle where Alois was.  
>"Thank you," I said.<br>Alois looked at me strangely. "For what?" he demanded.  
>I smirked at him.<br>"For rescuing back there, of course," I said, giggled at his cute expression.  
>Yes, he was strangely cute...<br>I then turned to the bookshelf.  
>"If you'll excuse me, I have to get a few books for my lord," I said, curtsying a little. I then went around Alois to look at the bookshelves.<br>I started humming a little. I found a haunting melody that I hummed as I looked for any interesting book.  
>Yes, I knew Ciel had books, but I hadn't been in his library before, and I also wanted to own something other than the clothes I had on my back.<br>I smiled at Alois and his butler, Claude.  
>"It was nice seeing you again, Lord Trancy," I said with respect. "This time, I'm glad I didn't bump into you!"<br>I walked up to the shopkeeper. "My lord Ciel wished for me to get these books for him. How much do I owe you?"  
>The shopkeeper winked at me.<br>"Ten pounds, or free if I am allowed to court you," he said.  
>Mentally I threw up at this man's try at flirting.<br>"Nice try," I spat at him. "But if it's anything to you, I must be on my way!" I threw down ten pounds and grabbed my books, running out of the store.  
>I suddenly saw Sebastian, and I yelled his name.<br>He stopped the carriage and tried to help me in...  
>..however, as soon as the door was opened, I was yanked inside.<br>Ciel yanked me inside of the carriage?!  
>No, it had been Rema.<br>"Mother of God, Rema!" I yelped, dropping my books on the ground.  
>Rema gave an unladylike snort.<br>"Yeah, whatever. Sebastian likes you~" Rema said in a singsong tone.  
>I hit my best friend.<br>"No, he doesn't," I denied.  
>Rema gave me a look that said, "Surrrre, I totally believe you..."<p> 


	7. The Viscount's Ball Part 1

"So, Rema, who do you have your eyes on?" I asked Rema.  
>We were in a carriage with Ciel and Sebastian, who were extremely silent.<br>"Hmm, I don't know. If you ask me, Grell's kind of cute," Rema said, fanning herself.  
>"Mm, you and I have totally different tastes."<br>"Really? Who do you have your eye on?" Rema asked, slightly amused.  
>I could tell that Ciel was getting embarrassed by our girl talk.<br>"Oh, nobody, just two black haired men," I sighed dreamily. "I have only seen one at the market and the other one I see nearly every day."  
>Rema squealed like a little girl.<br>"What's their names?!" she asked, and I went bright red. "None of your business!"  
>Rema pouted. "But...I wanna know!"<br>I used the Nerve Pinch on her.

We arrived at the manor we'd be staying in, Rema still unconscious.  
>Ciel and Sebastian had stared at me for a little while after I used my infamous pinch on Rema.<br>We entered the drawing room, Sebastian carrying Rema.  
>Madam Red, Lau, Ran Mao and Grell were inside there.<br>"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing in here?!" Ciel yelled.  
>Rema conveniently chose to wake up.<br>"Flying purple monkey feathers!" She screamed, causing me to punch her. I somehow didn't mind being violent with Rema.  
>Then Madam Red said some nonsense and I spaced out.<p> 


	8. The Viscount's Ball Part 2

I dressed in a red gown that made me look a bit younger than I was, but I looked mature at the same time.  
>We were planning to go to a ball that was currently being held by the Viscount Druitt. Sebastian, after he was done dressing Ciel, had to give me and Rema a few pointers on acting ladylike.<br>Sebastian Lesson No. 1: Never slouch.  
>When I asked him when he learned this stuff, he'd frozen, then had given me a wicked grin.<br>Then he'd forced me into a kitten costume that was way too revealing. It made me blush so much that I'd finally said, "Okay, never mind!" then he'd let me change into my regular clothes.  
>Finally, we were on our way. When Ciel had come out dressed like a girl, Rema and I just stared at him, our mouths gaping open.<br>"Oh my gosh, Ciel, you look so cute!" Rema squealed.  
>I merely face palmed.<p>

Sebastian was my escort, although he did have to dance with Ciel(Actually, we were calling him 'Ciela' in memory of his girlish outfit) and I was left alone. At least, until the Viscount himself came up to me. Rema was busy chatting with Elizabeth and distracting her from the 'girl' in the pink dress.  
>I had turned around to get lemonade when I realized a tall man was standing next to me. Our target.<br>The Viscount Druitt.  
>Panic entered me, but I just barely managed to get control of myself.<br>"My Lord Druitt," I was able to whisper, bowing a little low.  
>I showed him my cleavage...<br>Unfortunate, as he said, "Ah, you are very pretty, my darling little kitten. Where is your little robin friend?"  
>"Lord Druitt," a faintly girlish voice said.<br>I looked in relief, then I stood in rigid shock when I realized that Ciel had been the one to say the words in a girlish tone.  
>"Ciela," I gasped. "You are here!"<br>Ciel smiled prettily.  
>I almost died. Ciel looked so pretty, so Kawaii-<br>WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! CIEL IS A BOY!  
>But he did look pretty in pink-<br>OH, SHUT UP YOU STUPID ME!  
>Yes, I did talk to myself.<br>I smiled weakly at the Viscount as he turned to me, having spoken to Ciela (Ciel) already. "And what about you, my little kitten?"  
>I gave an airy laugh. "Of course I shall join you, Lord Druitt!"<br>The Viscount looked pleased.  
>We entered a heavily perfumed room.<br>As I collapsed, I accidently struck my head on something, making me black out immediately.


	9. The Trancey Manor

~Sebastian~

"Sebastian," came an irritated voice.  
>Inside I glowered, angry at this contract.<br>"Really, Young Master, are you only good at getting captured?" I smoothly asked, though all I really felt for this pathetic human was disdain and hatred. How dare he act like that to me! As if he were better than I!  
>He spouted some nonsense about us breaking the contract. If it meant devouring this stupid, arrogant boy's soul, I wouldn't mind letting him escape.<br>Then Ciel asked, "Where is Nina? She was caught with me."  
>That grabbed my attention.<br>Where Ciel's soul was appetizing, mouthwatering, even; his soul was pure-purely tainted. Tainted with rage and anger. Hers, however, was pure-like an innocent young child. Her friend's was appetizing, at least a little, as Rema had hate for anyone who tried to cross her, but she also had happiness. Nina's and Ciel's souls were alike in their pureness, just not the same. And Nina didn't even know that she wouldn't be tainted. Not now and possibly not ever.  
>However, it was troubling to find only a trace of a scent that was hers. As if some other demon had taken her...<br>Anger seemed to radiate out of me. I convinced myself that it had everything to do with how I was curious about her soul.

~Nina~  
>I groaned softly as I woke up.<br>I blinked slowly and realized I was in a navy colored room. Definitely not the Phantomhive manor.  
>I sat up slowly and looked at my surroundings again, unsure and a little afraid.<br>The door opened and a purple haired woman entered with a meal on a tray.  
>"Miss, you are awake," she gasped, as if it were unexpected.<br>"Hi," I said weakly.  
>Mentally, I berated myself on the poor word choice. A woman enters the room I was laying in, looks and exclaims that I'm awake (okay, she didn't exclaim it, she gasped it) and I say hi? Can I say, What the Helheim?!<br>She smiled at me a second later, and I was wondering if I'd imagined the gasped sentence.  
>"Here's your food, Miss," she stated.<br>Before she left, I asked, "What's your name? Are you a demon? Was I kidnapped? Are you going to kill me? Am I going to be a sacrifice for a paganistic ritual that will summon a demon who wants to rip my flesh apart and paint the room with my blood while I lay dying on the flooring?"  
>I have no idea why I had just asked those questions.<br>"Hannah Anafeloz, yes, yes, no, no," she replied, and then I leapt off the bed and hugged her.  
>Totally random, but I was going with it. Maybe I had a concussion.<br>I smiled at her shocked expression and held out my hand.  
>"I'm Nina Deathlight," I said, smiling a little.<br>She hesitantly shook my hand, then quickly left.  
>I saw a spider web and a spider.<br>It seemed to stare at me.  
>A little creeped out by it, I moved to my bed and ate the food daintily.<br>Growing bored as I finished eating most of it, I decided to look outside and count the stars. Stupid, but I think that I used to do this. Before I woke up in England.  
>I saw Orion's Belt, the Dippers, the North Star, and the Moon. I call the moon Luna, as I used to think that, since the day was dominant, it was male. The moon was cooler than the sun, and was up for far less time. Sola and Luna. Male and female. Yin and yang.<br>The door opened and closed as I watched the moon bathe everything in a pretty, bluish glow.  
>Then I turned around when someone cleared their throat.<br>I realized that it was Claude Faustus standing right behind me. That meant that...  
>"I'm in the Trancy manor," I said, then blushed when Claude looked at me again.<br>"Yes you are," he confirmed.  
>I then grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him to the window.<br>"See those stars?" I asked eagerly.  
>He looked up and said, "I see many stars."<br>I face palmed.  
>"Is there a section of the roof I can sit on so I can teach you a few things about the stars?" I asked, eager to show someone.<br>He nodded, then picked me up and jumped onto the roof.  
>He cautioned, "Careful, Miss Deathlight. You might fall."<br>I smiled at him, my eyes probably sparkling.  
>"Then you'll just have to catch me!" I said, laughing.<br>I then proceeded to show him the simple beauty of the night sky, the constellations glimmering sweetly.


	10. Hurt (Again)

Alois was angry at Claude and I and abused me for three whole days.  
>He seemed to love inflicting pain and misery on those less fortunate. However, I only silently cried.<br>Finally, I grew to the point where when he left, I decided to hop out the window.  
>As expected, I think I broke or fractured my leg. Ouch.<br>I limped away, gritting my teeth and hurting, from the Trancy manor. I did, however, write a note to Hannah and Claude that I sincerely hoped they got.

By the fourth morning I was cold, tired, hungry, and in extreme pain.  
>I finally collapsed on the riverbank of a river. I noticed the amount of filth it was filled with and withdrew my hand.<br>'Help, Sebastian, please,', I whispered in my mind.  
>A figure landed in front of me and I felt excruciating pain in my right shoulder.<br>"You damned demons can't follow the simplest instructions of your master?" A bored voice asked.  
>"I'm-" I choked. "Not. Demon."<br>Whatever was pinning my shoulder withdrew, making me happy.  
>"Thanks for that," I sarcastically said.<br>Pain still gripped me. I grabbed my shoulder as even more blood poured out.  
>"Need to find...Phantomhive," I whimpered.<br>The last thing I saw was the man coming closer.

~Rema~  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE ISN'T A PRIORITY, CIEL?" I screamed at the boy in question.<br>He glared at me.  
>"What I said, Miss Havens. Jack the Ripper is our priority. The Queen's command-"<br>"And yet the Irish Queen is a dear friend of Her Majesty, am I correct?" I demanded through gritted teeth.  
>Ciel nodded, looking puzzled.<br>"Correct, Miss Havens."  
>"Then you should find Nina, as she is the princess of Ireland!"<br>Suddenly, Sebastian sniffed and walked out of the room.  
>"Did he just sniff like a cat?" I questioned, slightly puzzled.<br>Then I ran down to Nina's room, following him.  
>When he got up and turned around from gathering something into his arms, I gave a strangled gasp at Nina's state of being.<br>She was hurt...and badly, too.


	11. Overprotection

I grimaced as Sebastian tugged at the bodice of the corset. I was going to pose as a prostitute, but Ciel didn't want me to. Neither, for some odd reason, did Sebastian.  
>I winced when he again pulled the corset strings even tighter.<br>"Um, Sebastian, I do need to be able to breathe," I was able to choke out.  
>Sebastian stopped tightening the corset strings and I let a huge sigh of relief escape.<br>Finally freed from Sebastian's torture, I ran to the garden in front of the country manor. We wouldn't leave until Ciel was done. Rema wasn't coming with us because she promised Madam Red that she would tidy up the manor for her.  
>Ciel and Sebastian both seemed a little suspicious of her and it was getting on my nerves. Madam Red was a wonderful doctor; I did sort of owe her.<br>I sighed again and heard footsteps.  
>I turned around, and I never expected to see Sebastian out here.<br>"Sebastian, what are you doing out here tonight?" I questioned. Sebastian tugged me to him and hugged me.  
>I shoved him away from me when he started to sniff me.<br>A bit creeped out, I looked at his eyes. They were demonic fuchsia and I stepped back. "Sebastian?" I was able to squeak.  
>He smirked at me. "Be careful, Nina. Do not get hurt." With that, he walked away.<br>That was the strangest thing he had ever said to me...he was sort of...overprotective...how odd...


	12. Blood, a Body, and Betrayal

Ciel and I walked to the alleyway with a plan in mind. Mary Kelly, a prostitute who had recently gotten her uterus removed, was acting as bait...though she didn't know it. We had planned on going with me as a prostitute, but...no. Ciel, once he'd seen the dress I was planning on wearing, he had made me look like a boy. A very good boy, if I do say so myself.  
>Apparently, according to Rema, I had looked younger than Ciel when I put on my innocent act. Of course, it was faked. But right now I opened my eyes to their widest, put on a small pout, and when Ciel looked at me, a small gun was pointed at my head.<br>Of course, that caught me so off guard I lost my innocent act.  
>Ciel, upon realizing that it was me, gasped.<br>"Sorry," he said, lowering the gun.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Ah, it's okay."<br>I looked at Sebastian, who looked, for some reason, torn between anger and love...wait, what?  
>"You looked like a little kitten," he said.<br>He turned away from me.  
>Well, that explained that looked of worship he'd given me.<br>I glared at him. "You are so frustrating."  
>Sebastian gave me a look that seemed he felt the same way about me.<br>A scream tore the silence of the night air during Ciel's and Sebastian rather boring talk.  
>I raced to the door, hoping to save Mary Kelly.<br>I opened the door and Ciel was right next to me. Blood splattered on our cheeks, and I gasped with fright.  
>Mary Kelly was dead. Killed by Jack the Ripper...or rather...<br>"I thought it might be you," Sebastian said after covering Ciel's and my eyes, "Grell Sutcliff."  
>I said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, no wonder Rema liked you! You are a psychotic killer!"<br>Sebastian sighed irritably. Oops. I guess I took his moment away...


	13. Tears and Surprises

So basically, Madam Red hated yet loved Ciel...but she hated me and Rema...  
>Confusion had raced through my mind then.<br>If she hadn't died because of Grell...  
>I balled my hands into fists.<br>"Rema..." I whispered. Rema, who was in the room, looked at me, concerned.  
>"Yes, Nina?" she asked.<br>"Why? Why are we here? Why must we live their sufferings? Why?!" I snapped, then started weeping in anguish.  
>Rema had nothing to say.<br>"Why are our memories gone? How am I supposed to belong here? Where did we come from? And why are we suffering? I know we haven't been here long, but I want to know why! Why am I a princess? Just why?!" I yelled, tears running down my face.  
>I got up and darted out of the room. Rema ran after me, but I couldn't. I couldn't stay in that room.<br>I ran until I collapsed. I had no idea where I had run to, so I wasn't able to tell where the mansions were.  
>"Why?" I whispered.<br>I punched a tree, which seemed to shudder. Then I sat up against it, worrying about the weather. It looked like it was going to rain.  
>It did.<br>I fell asleep, knowing it was not a good thing, as I probably had hypothermia now.  
>Someone picked me up, bridal style, and I whimpered.<br>"Sh," came Sebastian's voice. "It's all right."  
>Even though he was an old demon and could kill me with his demonic form, I felt strangely comforted by his presence.<p>

~Ciel~  
>Nina ran past me, Rema coming up just a few short seconds later.<br>"She's *huff* crying really *huff* hard." Rema managed to explain, then she was off like a shot.  
>"Sebastian," I snapped. "Did you hear what she was doing before she ran?" I questioned, and he knew I was talking about Nina.<br>"Yes, Young Master. She wanted to know why she and Rema were here, suffering for your losses."  
>"Go after her and bring her here, do you understand?" I growled. Nina had grown on me, even if it was only because of her cheerful smiles and everyday hugs to everyone. She was like Elizabeth, except much quieter. Yet, on that carriage ride when the two had talked about the men they'd liked, Nina had caught Sebastian's eyes and had blushed really hard.<br>Sebastian carried Nina in after Rema had finally come back. They were both soaking wet, yet Nina looked like a soaked kitten.  
>I mentally grinned. Nina, no matter if she told us or not, had her eyes on Sebastian.<p>

~Sebastian~  
>In his arms, Nina had her head resting on his chest. He had not lied when he had told her that she'd looked like a kitten; she'd looked pale and small when he'd finally found her. She had seemed to relax when he'd told her it was okay; it made Sebastian wonder if she liked him.<br>Dismissing the thought entirely, he set her down on his bed and undressed her, noting her curves.  
>Then he placed a shirt on her and lay down on the other side of the bed for a while with her, just watching her sleep.<br>Then Rema barged in and he pretended he was asleep.  
>Then he heard Rema whisper "He is <em>such<em> a pervert. I hope Nina smacks him when she wakes up."  
>Sebastian nearly snorted.<br>Then Rema left and Sebastian waited for at least an hour before leaving Nina in his room.  
>"Sebastian," Ciel said when he arrived. "Rema told me you were asleep. I didn't know demons slept."<br>Sebastian nearly allowed his eyes to widen in surprise. Normally Ciel would scold him.  
>"Is she asleep and all right?" Ciel questioned.<br>Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my Young Master."  
>"Very well. Take her to town tomorrow if she is indeed all right. I can't have anyone in the Phantomhive Manor, especially a lady, wearing unsuitable clothing."<br>Sebastian frowned.  
>"Won't you be coming?"<br>Ciel laughed.  
>Then he slammed his mouth shut, an expression of disbelief on both Sebastian's and his own face.<br>"No, I shall not accompany you two. Rema shall attend to my needs. She knows how to make tea and help me dress."  
>Sebastian could only blink in surprise.<br>Then he grinned and bowed.  
>"As you wish, my Young Master," he stated, bowing.<p> 


	14. Shopping

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, but I recognized the color scheme to mean that I still in the Phantomhive Manor.  
>"My lady," Sebastian said, and I yelped unconsciously, looking around and finding him exiting the bathroom without a shirt on (he has a nice chest...OH CUT IT OUT! WHY IN HELHEIM WOULD I THINK THAT?!), and I covered my eyes.<br>"PUT A SHIRT ON, SEBASTIAN!" I yelled.  
>A chuckle was heard.<br>"Please..." I added on.  
>"You can look now, my lady," he said.<br>I slapped my forehead after I had withdrawn my hand from my eyes.  
>"Please call me Nina...and please tell me you didn't undress me," I whispered, horror in my eyes when a smirk appeared on his lips.<br>"YOU...PERVERT!" I yelled.  
>Then I calmed down slightly.<br>"What did you need?" I asked quieter, realizing I had a small headache.  
>"I was ordered to take you shopping," he replied.<br>He handed me a dress of Rema's. It was blue, so I didn't particularly mind.  
>"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.<br>He looked taken aback by the smile.  
>He looked away from me and said, a small smirk forming, "Will you need help with the corset?"<br>I gave him the evil eye, but nodded reluctantly.  
>He helped me into the dress.<p>

He was dressed, not as a butler, but as a respectable English man, though our accents were obviously American.  
>Well, I actually wasn't quite sure about his accent. His accent was a mix between American and the British one, so it was slightly confusing.<br>"So," I ventured. "Is it just going to be dress shopping?"  
>At his nod, I wilted unhappily.<br>"Great," I said with sarcasm.  
>"A lady should not use sarcasm often," he stated.<br>Inwardly, I groaned. So that was his second lesson.  
>Sebastian Lesson No. 1: A lady should never slouch.<br>Sebastian Lesson No. 2: A lady should not use sarcasm often.  
>I couldn't wait for the third lesson. <em>Sarcasm alert! Ha-ha, Sebastian didn't catch me!<em>  
>This would be a boring trip. Dress shopping. How lovely.<br>And if you couldn't see the sarcasm, that's just sad.

~Sebastian~  
>He watched her go into the dress shop and try on several dresses that hid and yet revealed her curves to the practiced eye. To anyone else, she'd look like a twelve year old. Ciel's age.<br>He smelled her soul. Untainted like a child's soul. Nina could be a child at heart, but she was also very kind.  
>To angels, that would be a beacon. A shining beacon of hope for humanity...or a curse to Nina. There were few souls like hers that came into existence, fewer that Ciel's soul. Any other demon would say that he was untainted. Any other demon would say that Nina's soul was tainted with too much light...but Sebastian knew. He knew what Nina's soul was...he'd almost taken it from her that night in the garden.<br>With a terrible start...Sebastian was reminded that her soul was not his to take, so he'd merely warned her to be careful.  
>His curiosity would kill her.<br>He flinched for some reason at that thought. Could he...could he be falling in love with a human?


	15. Dogtown

"Holiday, holiday, holidaaaay~" sang Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian. Rema and I sat with Ciel, even though Rema was technically a servant. I couldn't, however, allow my best friend to sit with the luggage...

~Conversation that happened before~

"Rema, Bard, Finnian, you'll have to sit with the luggage," Ciel said.  
>Rema had gone very still.<br>"EXCUSE ME?" She'd yelled.  
>I'd quickly intervened.<br>"Ciel, if Rema doesn't sit with me I personally will sit with her," I'd threatened, and Ciel had sighed.  
>"Very well. Tanaka, you will sit with them as well."<br>"Ho, ho, ho," he said.

~end of conversation~

I sighed.  
>We quickly arrived at the village-town place and I'd been unsatisfied. However, when I met Angela, things changed.<p>

We arrived quickly at Lord Barrymore's castle place, and Angela, a maid with extraordinary purple eyes and hair, like Hannah's except not as long, greeted us. I was fascinated by her, and by the looks of it, so was Finnian.  
>I smirked at his attraction for her.<br>"It is nice to meet you," I said, not exactly gushing, but friendly and politely.  
>Rema had just given Angela a glare.<br>I sighed. It wasn't unusual for Rema to be hostile...

~Sebastian~  
>As Angela met the company, Sebastian had his suspicions as to what the woman was.<br>An angel.  
>Perhaps he was wrong...<br>He hoped so. Because if Angela was an angel, then he and her would be enemies. Especially if she turned Nina against him...


	16. Grief

While Rema and Nina enjoyed themselves in Kuroshitsuji, grief was in the air of their best friends, Aayla and Aaron were in mourning, grieving their dead friends...

Aayla

I walked down the street to the apartment Aaron, my twin sister, and I shared. Unfortunately, that meant I had to tell both Mr. and Mrs. Havens, but also Mr. and Mrs. Deathlight that their child was dead.

I decided to go to Nina's parents' house. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Deathlight answered it.

"Hello, Aayla," she greeted. I smiled at her, but it was tinged with sadness.  
>"Hi, is your husband home?" I asked. Carla Deathlight nodded.<br>"Henri, Aayla's here!" Henri Deathlight entered the room.  
>They knew me because I came over occasionally because I sometimes forgot to give Nina weekly paychecks. She helped at Aaron's and my tattoo shop when she needed the money, and we usually had enough.<br>"Nina won't be coming home," I said, a lump in my throat. "Nina...Nina's dead." I buried my face in my hands as I started crying. I whirled away, not quite wanting to see their expressions.  
>I ran to Rema's, but nobody was home. Thank god I didn't have to tell them.<p>

I couldn't go through it twice.

I ran and checked the mail, then entered my apartment. I put my keys in my mouth, and my jaw dropped open.

I screamed in shock when I opened the letter and read it.

Aaron~

I heard a scream echo through the apartment as I raced up the road. Opening the apartment door, I saw the letter. I grabbed it...then screamed as well.

It said, on very crisp paper:

Dear Aayla and Aaron Secura,  
>As you have not yet completed your schooling, but yet have started a small shop, we at Cross Academy offer you an education. Enclosed are the tickets. Please note that our language is Japanese, and I used Google Translate to write this. Also, a teenager named Zero Kiryu will be picking you two up at seven o'clock on Friday.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Kaien Cross of Cross Academy<p>

i blinked and looked at Aayla.

"Why not accept it? If it's a joke, we'll be able to visit Japan!" Aayla said, trying to sound upbeat.

An idea slowly formed.

"What if they aren't really dead?" I asked. Aayla looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Think about it. We were planning a Kuroshitsuji party. They fell into a coma after hitting a freaking tree. What if...what if it's real? We have to know," I pressed. Aayla nodded, getting excited.

"We will have to go into a library!" She said. I sighed. "Fine...as long as I'm allowed to put my hacking skills to use," I said, eyes glittering.

What was a better excuse to use a library than for homework?


	17. James and the Small Dog

I left later the manor later to explore the town more. Ciel and Sebastian were busy talking to Barrymore, so I had asked Rema if she had wanted to join me.  
>Now we were just wandering around, then we met him.<br>A kind young man, James was hiding the fact that he had a sixth dog and was training it to be a very nice dog. His other dogs were nice as well, so it seemed to work out just fine. He showed us several areas in which the town needed less work than other parts. He also showed us the parts that needed to be worked on more.  
>All in all, James was a great man.<br>I felt dread as night approached.  
>We had to leave, of course, in case the "demon hound" came, but I had left my bag of coins there, so Rema left without me.<br>I trudged back up the street an knocked on James' door. He appeared, smiling.  
>"Ah, Miss Deathlight, you left your coin purse here," he chortled. I smiled at him.<br>"Thank you so much," I said, "you are a gentleman, sir."  
>James smiled brightly.<br>He tipped his head jovially, smiling. "Well, then, Miss Deathlight, I shall walk you up to Lord Barrymore's castle" I shook my head, about to protest. Yet he gently grabbed my arm and walked a little ways with his secret dog.  
>Then a black hound came from in front of us, along with someone I knew, but honestly I didn't care.<br>The hound attacked James violently and I screamed in horror.  
>Something struck my head...and then I knew no more.<p>

~Rema~  
>I heard a scream, a feminine scream. Nina.<br>I raced back down the way to see a crowd of people coming. However, I pushed passed them all just to see a grisly sight.  
>James, a kind owner, was lying there, obviously dead by the glassy look in his eyes. However, I saw Nina a ways away, looking as though she'd either fainted...or someone struck her.<br>Fury pounded in my veins as I glared at the crowd around me.  
>I picked Nina up gently, then ran to the castle in which Barrymore resided.<br>I called Angela's name frantically. "Angela!" I shouted bursting into her room, "please help-" I stopped dead.  
>Then I yelled, "My eyes! My innocent eyes!" For in the room, on top of Angela, lied a naked man that looked demonic. I felt the blood rush to my face as the demon-eyed man ran over to me, sniffed me, and then licked me...like a dog.<br>I stared at Angela, my eyes wide.  
>"He's the demon hound?" I croaked. Angela nodded, her face troubled.<br>"Sorry," I squeaked. "I won't tell anyone!"  
>I ran away from her.<p> 


	18. Uncertainty

I woke up in a really strange place.  
>"Rema!" I croaked. Instead, Angela was watching me with calculating eyes.<br>"Um, hi," I said, and smiled weakly at her.  
>She smiled back and then approached me slowly.<br>"So," she began. I had a terrible feeling about this. "You are the pure soul girl, correct?"  
>I looked at her with shock.<br>"Uh, 'pure soul girl'?" I questioned, slightly confused.  
>Angela smirked, but it wasn't a happy one. It was evil.<br>"So you didn't know what your soul was? Poor you," she said 'sympathetically'. "Sebastian Michaelis didn't tell you? Tsk, tsk. Poor, poor Nina. Your soul is as tempting to angels as Lord Phantomhive's is to demons." She shook her head. "And yet, your soul seems appetizing to Sebastian...perhaps...? No, impossible."  
>I didn't interrupt her.<br>She continued voicing possibilities. "You could be his mate, which wouldn't be surprising. But you are Nina _Deathlight_, which is supremely contradictory, as Death and Light are not things that commonly mix."  
>She whirled to me.<br>"I have no idea why I am even here, Angela," I admitted.  
>Angela smirked.<br>"All the better for me, Miss Deathlight. All the better for me."  
>I frowned.<br>"Why are you wondering why my soul is pure? My soul must be tainted, even a little," I whispered.  
>Angela laughed. It was actually more of a snicker.<br>"Don't you worry about my plans just yet, Nina. I'm not ready, not yet. I must succeed...and nobody can, or will, stop me. Not even you, my lady. I shall alert your mother as to your whereabouts. Then we shall talk," Angela snapped.  
>I flinched away from her.<br>"What happened to you?" I questioned. "Are you a...are you a death angel?"  
>Angela snorted.<br>"I'm an angel who gets what she wants," she whispered, bending down to my ear. "And what I want? Oh, Miss Deathlight, you'll know soon enough."  
>I fell asleep, but not under my own power, seconds later.<p>

~Aaron~

We were met by Zero Kiryu a few minutes we got off of our plane. Aayla had always been scared of planes, so she immediately rushed to the restroom soon afterwards.  
>We got in a freaking limo with the sour Zero and chatted about our recent customers in our tattoo shop.<br>"So, this one guy came in," Aayla was saying, "and he was Saya-chan's older brother!"  
>"No way! It was Takoni?" I asked, and Aayla turned red.<br>"Yes, and he had muscles! Oh my goodness!" she sighed, going even redder.  
>I smirked.<br>I told her about Nina and her tattoo.  
>"Okay, so this one time, Nina and Rema just wandered in-the first time I met them-and Rema was talking about getting an iguana! Nina was talking about how her mother would kill her," I added with a frown. "But Rema said, 'Suit yourself.' and came up to me, showing me a drawing of Sebastian-senpai and Grell-senpai that <em>Nina<em> had done, right?" Aayla nodded. "So then Rema decides to get a scythe and a freaking chainsaw on her back, another one that Nina drew. Nina decides to get Ciel's and Sebastian's contract symbol on her lower back, same place that Rema got hers. However, _after_ Nina got her tattoos and left, Nina came back in and asked to get _another_ contract mark on her hand, and I used our experimental ink."  
>Aayla froze.<br>"Has it worked? Do you think the tattoo will appear on her sixteenth birthday?"  
>I shrugged. "I don't know. It might have vanished. Anyway, she came back to get a few more tattoos, also using the experimental ink, and guess what?"<br>Aayla asked, "What?"  
>I leaned forward and grinned.<br>_"They all were from Kuroshitsuji,"_ I said, smirking slightly. "And even more incidentally, _so were Rema's." _Aayla's jaw dropped.  
>"So that is why we need to go to the library?" she asked. "We can just watch the episodes, you know."<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Nah, really, Aayla? You are such a genius," I said sarcastically. Then all the sarcasm stopped, and I became serious again. "Nina and Rema are both in comas. They were cosplaying Kuroshitsuji characters. They both have Kuroshitsuji tattoos. And they both were heading to an anime party of Rema's," I said. Zero seemed to understand what we were talking about.<br>"So you think she's in an anime?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
>I snorted, then smirked.<br>I looked at Aayla, who, since she was my twin, nodded with me.  
>We looked at Zero and said, at the exact same time, "Well, you and your school is from an anime called Vampire Knight. And you are real. So tell me, Zero Kiryu, do you believe us now?"<br>Zero looked shaken.  
>Then he withdrew his gun and I snorted. So did Aayla.<br>"Bloody Rose? That only works on vampires," I said, snorting a little.  
>Zero glared hatefully at us.<br>"What?!" I asked, well, more like exclaimed.


	19. Secrets

I woke up again, this time on the couch. I was shivering from the venom in Angela's voice when she'd told me about my so-called 'pure soul'. I hesitated before I got up and walked to Ciel's room.  
>I knocked politely on the door.<br>"Ciel?" I asked. "It's Nina. Can I borrow Sebastian for a minute?"  
>I heard someone exhale.<br>"Come in," Ciel coldly ordered.  
>I entered the room.<br>Ciel was currently dressing Ciel into a nightshirt.  
>"Very well, Lady-"<br>"How many times," I interrupted gently, "have I asked you to call me Nina, Ciel?"  
>Both Ciel and Sebastian jerked their heads up.<br>"I just have to ask Sebastian a quick question."  
>Ciel sighed.<br>"Sebastian, go with her after I fall asleep. We shall solve the case of Lord Barrymore's murder."  
>"Lord Barrymore was <em>murdered?<em>" I said, aghast.  
>Ciel rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Lady- Nina," he said, catching himself, "Rema should have told you!"<br>I blinked.  
>"I didn't want to disturb Nina's sleep," Rema's voice said. "Besides, I made dinner."<br>Ciel sighed.  
>Then Sebastian said, "All done, Young Master."<br>Ciel got into his bed and I waited anxiously for Sebastian to hurry.  
>"What did you make?" I asked while he was putting Ciel to bed. Rema shrugged.<br>"I don't know; it just appeared in my memory."  
>I stared at her.<br>She shrugged.  
>"Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny said that it was good."<br>"Of course they'd say it was good."  
>"Hey!"<br>"What? I'm just saying, from what I can remember, you blew up the stove."  
>Rema snorted. Then we both looked at each other in shock.<br>Our memories...they were returning.  
>Grins broke on our faces, but before we could reminisce, Sebastian came behind me.<br>"Nina?" he questioned.  
>I turned around and grasped his wrist before tugging him to my room.<br>Rema, probably knowing I'd need her support, followed us.  
>I stopped tugging his arm and then shut my door.<br>My eyes snapped up to his crimson ones.  
>"What is my soul to you?" I asked, surprised at the pain in my voice. I didn't...I honestly didn't know what to think. Sebastian smirked.<br>"Are you sure you want Rema to listen?" he asked delicately.  
>My eyes flashed defiantly.<br>"Tell me." I snapped, anger coloring my tone.  
>"Pure," he said, leaning in to me. He leaned closer to my ear, bracing himself on the door as he whispered into my ear.<br>"Undefiled." He traced my collarbone with only one finger.  
>"Deliciously flavored..." My heart was beating fast. I was pale...yet I wasn't scared. I felt much safer.<br>"And you...you are all three of those things, _Nina._" My breath caught.  
>He chuckled and withdrew. I scrambled away. Rema stared at me.<br>I shook my head as Sebastian took his exit.  
>"I'm...I'm going to go check on Ciel," I stammered.<br>I rushed out, past Sebastian, and entered Ciel's room.  
>He was obviously fast asleep, so I tugged a pillow from the numerous on his bed and lay on the floor. I knew it would be awkward in the morning...but hopefully Ciel wouldn't mind.<br>My heart still raced at Sebastian's touch...and yet...  
>I wanted to scream. What the Hel?<p>

~:~  
>~Aaron~<p>

We were (surprisingly) allowed to use the library once Kaname Kuran (who was _much_ handsomer in real life), Yuki Cross, Kaien (headmaster, or, as Aayla's and mine parents had died in a car crash, he wanted us to call him 'Father'. Crazy old man) Cross, and Zero Kiryu all agreed that 'finding' Nina and Rema was our top priority, as long as our grades were up. I'd told him that Aayla and I were brilliant at school. However, we could be librarians, as we needed money for extra stuff. They'd automatically agreed.  
>Now we were in the library, searching old, dusty books.<br>Sneezing a little, I cast a glare at the dead computers.  
>"I hate reading," I groaned.<br>I hated school, which was why I'd dropped out. Aayla had offered to do my homework for me, and I had reluctantly agreed.  
>All she had to do was use both hands, as my handwriting was atrocious, and her left-hand writing was like mine. (ex. above)<br>Then I spotted a book labeled, "Life and Death of Famed English Noble 'The Queen's Guard Dog"'.  
>I dropped the book I was holding and grabbed that book.<br>I read the prologue.

_Dear Reader,_  
><em>If you are reading this, it is probably because you need information about Ciel Phantomhive. I did not know much about Ciel, as I asked the real Queen about him before she met her untimely end by-and I know this sounds deranged-an angel named Ashe, also known as Angela. However, a false Queen Victoria appeared. And Ciel Phantomhive also came back from his vacation, so I was able to interview him. Enjoy the truth of Ciel's life, and pray I print the truth before this life ends, for the false Queen is coming for me. Sebastian Michaelis has been allowed to devour my soul, unless the false Queen comes first...<em>  
><em>Sincerely, <em>  
><em>S.M.<em>

No. Freaking. Way.  
>I looked at the title and saw the faded name.<br>Sebastian Macon.  
>So it wasn't Sebastian...I mean, it was <em>a<em> Sebastian. But why would Ciel...? He must have known.  
>I opened the book and began to read. The first chapter was, "The Noble 'Guard Dog's' Friends and Household Servants".<br>_Ciel Phantomhive had five servants: Sebastian Michaelis, a demon, and his butler. A Faustian contract was made between Sebastian and Ciel, meaning Sebastian would be allowed to devour Ciel's soul. It was quite a curious relationship; after all, Sebastian was named after Ciel's former dog. Sebastian himself is quite irate for allowing Ciel to become his master.  
>Mey-Rin, a former sharpshooter due to her odd otherworldly eyes, a human, and Ciel's only maid. I do believe Ciel hired her to both protect him and be a maid.<br>Bard, a former soldier, a human, and a cook who usually ends up blowing things up with his flamethrower. Usually found chewing a cigarette. Like with Mey-Rin, Ciel hired him both as a protector and a cook, though, to my knowledge, he has not actually cooked anything.  
>Finnian: He was an experiment. He is also to protect Ciel, is human, and normally trims the roses. He is also the most sensitive of the servants.<br>Tanaka: A permanent resident to the Phantomhive family, Tanaka usually just sits and drinks tea. Not much else is known about Tanaka.  
>As well as servants, there were two friends of Ciel Phantomhive: Rema Havens, a figure that became permanent and not a maid, as originally intended. Rema is known as Ciel's angry 'helper' and usually swears like a sailor. According to Rema, she was to work with Ciel's aunt, Madam Red, a former doctor who died a while ago. Apparently, it was by a grim reaper named Grell Sutcliff. However, due to Madam Red's demise, her best friend was able to convince her to stay. Due to memory loss, Miss Havens agreed.<br>Nina Deathlight-_

A noise made me scream a little.  
>I looked up and saw an aquamarine-eyed boy staring at me with curiosity.<br>"Why are you reading that book? Headmaster Cross put it in the restricted section for a reason~!" he said in a sing song tone.  
>I gave him a cutting glare.<p>

~:~  
>~Rema~<p>

I woke up the next morning in Nina's room, on the ground. It took me a minute to recall the last night.  
>"Nina!" I gasped.<br>I jumped up and ran to Ciel's borrowed room.  
>"I'd let them sleep, my lady," Sebastian said, making me jump.<br>I opened the door a little bit, then smirked at what I saw.  
>Nina, if she stayed in a single room with someone else, she'd always crawl into bed with that person. She didn't know it, as I usually got up before her, but she did.<br>I sighed. She and Ciel looked so cute.  
>I just wanted to scream in excitement, but then, I thought of something.<br>"Isn't Ciel engaged?" I whispered after I had closed the door softly.  
>Sebastian smirked.<br>"Indeed, my lady."  
>I scowled at him.<br>Damn demon.

~:~  
>~Ciel~<br>I felt warmth at my side, which was odd.  
>When I opened my eyes, I saw Nina in front of me.<br>I sat up straight, but I was careful not to wake her.  
>I got out of bed and heard Sebastian's smooth whisper.<br>"Sebastian," I hissed quietly, somehow unwilling to wake up Nina.  
>"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, coming in, due to the glowing of the Faustian contract.<br>"Quietly bring my clothes to the bathroom; I'd rather not get dressed here, in front of Lady- Nina," I corrected.  
>He bowed and did as I said.<br>When we came out, me fully and impeccably dressed, I gave a glance at the sleeping Nina.  
>She looked... <em>alone<em>...  
>I forced my glance away.<br>However, I saw Sebastian look at her, as if...  
>As if she meant something to him.<p>

~:~  
>~Aayla~<br>I looked over to Aaron minutes before the commotion started.  
>I merely glanced at her, then looked back at my book, before my head jerked up.<br>_Aaron was reading._  
>I then saw Hanabusa Aido walk up to her and tell her off.<br>I walked over and smirked at him.  
>"If you ask your dorm President," I coldly said, "You will be aware of the fact that my twin and I have run of the library at virtually any time. The <em>entire<em> library. Which," I added with a twisted smirk, "if you didn't know, includes the Restricted section."  
>His jaw dropped.<br>I snatched the book out of Aaron's hands and said, "I'm getting tired, let's leave."  
>Aaron nodded.<br>We left...then ran to our shared dorm.  
>She then grabbed the book and said, "Aayla, what I thought about Nina and Rema? It's true."<p> 


	20. Homeward

"Nina," a voice said, making me mutter unhappily. "Nina, Ciel is going to be absolutely seething if we don't follow him, so Sebastian can drive us home, so get your lazy butt up," the voice continued.  
>I muttered curses as I sat up.<br>"Why?" I whimpered. "It's so early!"  
>I yawned.<br>"Actually, it's nearly twelve p.m.," the voice, which I finally recognized as Rema's, said.  
>I paused, mid-yawn.<br>"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" I shrieked, rushing to get out of the bed.  
>Rema sniggered.<p>

~Sebastian~  
>Rema left after a few hours of waiting for Nina to wake up, to wake Nina up.<br>I heard a scream, and then Rema was laughing.  
>Several thuds later, Rema was running down the staircase.<br>Smirking, she abandoned the stairs and slid down the banister.  
>"Disgraceful," I muttered. "Such a waste of good stockings."<br>I saw Ciel smirk. Apparently he thought my words funny.  
>Finally, a frazzled-looking Nina entered the dining room and locked Ciel in a tight hug.<br>"Oh my gosh you are so cute!" she squealed.  
>"Get off of me!" Ciel yelled.<br>Nina let him go.  
>"Master?" Finny called.<br>Nina shouted, "Don't bother, Finny! The Young Master is asleep!"  
>She gave an evil-looking grin to Rema and Rema sniggered under her breath.<br>"I am-" Ciel's words were cut off when Nina pinched a specific spot on his neck.  
>"Sorry," Nina said. "But you are too annoying sometimes."<br>I smirked. At least his soul was worth it.

We left a little later, Nina carrying Ciel inside the carriage. She acted like Ciel was her sibling, but I did suppose humans had their ways about them.  
>Oh, well.<br>I flicked the reins and the horses set off, off towards Phantomhive Estate...home for the humans.


	21. Letter to Anna

I took a deep breath. Aayla and I had spent the last few days working on a plan to get Nina and Rema back...problem was, she and Rema had apparently vanished from the hospital.

So an idea popped into my head.

Let me explain something. Aayla and I have done our fair share of doing bad things: drugs, stealing, etc.

However, our records mysteriously vanished when I was visited by Anna Willow, who said she was an expert hacker. So, whenever we needed a favor, Anna would help us on one condition: that Anna got to help physically.

We obviously agreed.

But, in order for her to hack, I had to send a letter with my return address and her current address on it. Then, through hundreds of channels, Anna would hack into any feed we needed so we could find what we needed. Of course, we had never met Anna face to face. If our letter was not intercepted, then hopefully we would get the chance.

Anyway, the letter read:

Dear Anna,  
>It's Elsa and Rapunzel asking you for help to find a horse and reindeer. Yes, Maximus and Sven. They were both at the hospital where we lived, so will you please help us?<p>

Sincerely,  
>Elsa<p>

Yes, Aayla is Rapunzel, I'm Elsa, Anna is Anna, Rema is Maximus, and Nina is Sven. Easy. Simple. And coded.

Aayla looked at the letter as I finished writing it.  
>"Nicely done!" She congratulated. I merely smirked as I ran out with Aayla, through the forest, and out the gates. We know we weren't supposed to leave, but it was now too late to take it back.<p>

I only hoped we wouldn't be too late to get Nina and Rema.


	22. Mother, Sister

I walked to a store after a carriage cab dropped me off in the actual city part of London. I didn't pause at the entrance to the dress shop-instead, I went into a shop that carried Funtom toys.

Yes, I know I am 15, but I am still a teenager.

The shop keeper looked up when I entered and smiled at me.

"Hello, Miss Deathlight, what can I do for you today?" He politely asked. I froze.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned, my voice quavering a bit. The shop keeper frowned.

"Well, Miss, you are Anna Deathlight, right?"

I shook my head. "My name is Nina Deathlight."

The shop keeper gasped. He picked up a field telephone and said, "She's here, Madam."

Then there was a screamed sentence. "KEEP HER THERE BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE HER!" The shopkeeper glanced at me nervously, sweat gleaming on his bald head.

"Yes, Madam." He hung up the phone and suddenly I felt a presence.

"Miss Deathlight?" A smooth voice asked. I slowly turned around and gasped as I saw the hand of the guy. He had black fingernails, so...

"Your a demon," I gasped. The demon smirked at me. The shopkeeper shuffled around at his station.

"I am," the demon stated calmly. "My name is Perseus."

My eyes narrowed. I had read about a Perseus before...

"The original Perseus or Perseus Jackson?" I quizzed, sort of wondering where the last thought came from.

"The original Perseus. You see, my mistress is fond of mere legends."

I swallowed a bit.

Then I nodded. "I see," I stated. I think he knew I didn't really see, because he just smirk wider, his violet eyes gleaming in amusement.

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and a girl who looked like the woman behind her came in. I looked at the women for a second...then my breath caught.

Slowly, I looked at the second woman, who was looking at me, her eyes wide.

"M-mother?!" I asked, shock clear in my voice. The older woman nodded.

"Hello, Nina. Meet your sister, who is a witch, Anna."


	23. Worst Day

Both Mother and Anna, whose middle name was Willow, hailed a carriage that had another demon, this time a seemingly happy demon, named Andromeda, steering the horses while Perseus, who told me to call him Percy, helped her.

Finally, I blurted out the questions that were burdening me an seemed relevant. "How are you here? Is Anna my half sister? Is she younger or older than me? Are you real? What are the Deathlight family? Are we demons?!" All of this I had forced out like it was a disease.

Mother smiled at me. "I had to fake my death. No, Anna is your younger real twin sister, yes I am real, we are part Neko, part human, and part dragon demon. Well, you and Anna are. I am half Neko and half dragon demon. Anna is a witch, meaning that she can cast spells. That ability is exclusive to the Deathlight family. She can transform into either a dragon demon, which she only does when the moon is not visible (and she can choose whether or not to turn into her dragon half), and she can turn into a cat whenever, or use a half-Neko half-human form to speak and show human qualities. Your father knew I expected twins, so as soon as I gave birth to you I made everyone think I only had you because I needed Anna to grow up with me."

I gave her a glare.

"Do you want to know something? About princess life?" Anna eagerly questioned. I nodded.

"Sometimes it is tedious an boring, but since Mother wanted to see you we left Aunt Maria, who decided to stay here and take care of the castle while Mother future-jumped, in charge...did you know that since Dad is an American that you are technically a citizen of England AND America since Mother spelled them to believe that you were born in America? She's told me a lot about you..." Anna kept on speaking as I stared at Mother.

Had she really done that?

We arrived at Phantomhive Manor and I, with Anna still talking, reluctantly walked up, all the way to the door, and opened it.

"Mother, you are about to meet my best friend and the only other person other than Anna that I can call my sister!" I said, beaming.

I took a deep breath.

"REMA, GET DOWN HERE!"

I heard her panicked footsteps and when she came into view I smirked an hugged her briefly. When I finished hugging her, I said, "Rema, meet my mother."

Rema gave them a sweet, sugary smile. "So you must be the reason Nina got teased and abused. Nice to know." Rema gave them a scorching glare. "If you ever hurt Nina again, I shall sic Grell-heck, I'll sic all of the shinigamis on you."  
>The expression on Mother's face showed that she knew Rema was being serious.<p>

I huffed. "Lay off, Re. She gave me a few good reasons, one of those reasons being my twin." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder.

Suddenly, Ciel appeared with Sebastian at his side.

"Oh yeah," I said meekly. "This is Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

At that name, Percy and Andromeda popped up, lingering behind Mother and Anna.

Sebastian was alert and had his weapons ready. I sighed.

"Guys...Sebastian, Percy, Dromeda, stand down," I seethed. Sebastian, Percy, and Dromeda each looked at their masters. Mother nodded imperceptibly.

Percy and Dromeda walked away.

I sighed. This was going to be an interesting day.

~:~

I should never have introduced Mother and Anna to Sebastian and Ciel.

Anna and Ciel were fighting like little children over the state of England, while Mother was obviously threatening Sebastian.

I took a deep breath. Then I screamed, "STOP TALKING!"

Surprisingly, they all stopped. I gave them a death glare. "Mother, I am sorry, but I cannot deal with this. Anna, Mother, it was great knowing that I am a princess, but I need you to do one thing for me."

Mother said, "We'll do anything for you!"

I smiled pleasantly. "Then get out."

Frowning, they left.

I groaned, cradling my head in my hands.

This was the worst day here.


	24. Lessons

~Aaron~

While we waited for Anna to e-mail back, Aayla and I went to our classes. Aayla was happy at first, but when the teacher told us to speak in Japanese while we introduced ourselves, Aayla's mood plummeted.

She didn't speak Japanese in front of many others too well. She could hear it fine, but when it came to speaking it in front of a ton of people, she got nervous and stammered a lot.

"Tell the class your names and something interesting about yourselves," he stated, way too cheerfully.

I sighed. "My name is Aaron Secura and this is my twin Aayla Secura. We are American and we both have been in jail before."

I said it in a flippant tone. "However," Aayla piped up, "it was for stealing jewelry. As you can see, we also have tattoos because we're eighteen."

I saw Zero jerk his head up at that.

I remembered how we'd talked about Rema and Nina getting tattoos. Oops.

Then another girl timidly rose her hand. From the look Zero was giving her, he was shocked that this girl was raising her hand.

"Sensei," she began, addressing the teacher, "can we continue with the lesson?"

The teacher heaved a sigh. "Very well. Aayla, Aaron, go sit next to Yuki. She is the girl who just spoke." We sat down and he began teaching.

"Around 1850-1876 there was a peculiar family in England. The Phantomhive family." Aayla and I were suddenly attentive.

"Today we'll be focusing on Nina Deathlight, Ciel Phantomhive, and Sebastian Michaelis. Nina was a princess who, according to a late writer, mysteriously appeared with no memories. Later it was said that Nina did not seem to have the slightest bit of anger toward her mother, who was the Queen of Ireland. The writer goes on to suggest that Ciel, Nina, and Sebastian were in a love triangle. However, as nobody here was actually an eyewitness account, that fact has not been confirmed.

"However, Nina herself wrote in this book, the book of the Guard Dogs of the Queen. Nina personally wrote, 'Rema Havens and Nina Deathlight say, GO SHINIGAMIIS! REAP SOME SOULS, MY HANDSOME DEATH REAPERS!' And Rema wrote, 'Men are idiots. Whether they are cross-dressers, cosplayers, shinigamiis, demons, or regular men-when it comes to women, they are clueless idiots.'

Aayla and I grinned at each other and highfived...each other's face.

Smirking as we held our foreheads, we muttered, "Those are our girls," in English. We turned back to a frowning teacher.

We smirked cheekily.

And landed ourselves in detention.


	25. Images and Changes

I wandered around the manor for a time, noticing Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin following Sebastian, Rema, and I around.

Odd...

Mentally, I shrugged and kept walking until I reached a tree and decided to climb it. I did, amazingly quickly.

Not pausing, I ran along another branch and laughed, a sound of pure delight.

I then rested for a few minutes, not particularly interested in doing anything else.

I yawned and fell asleep.

I felt someone carrying me and looked through my lashes to see a certain buff cook carrying me into the manor. I was too tired to move, so I basically just fell back into a half-sleep-although I was technically asleep, I could still hear everything. That sleep.

"She just fell asleep outside, Sebastian. We didn't hurt her," Bard stated.

"Good," Sebastian stated.

I felt myself being carefully handed to someone else...Sebastian.

~:~

The next day I was so happy everyone was staring at me.

"Hello Ciel~" I sang, hugging him. Then I hugged Bard, still smiling idiotically. "Hello Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin~" I sang out, causing heads to whip around. I skipped over to Rema and we hugged each other, me squeezing her harder than anyone I had ever hugged before.

Rema was visibly breathless, but then she gaped.

"What?" I asked.

Rema started laughing hard.  
>"You-" she started to say, but fell into peals of laughter. Her laughter was contagious, so I started laughing with her.<p>

When she sobered, she was still smirking a little.

"You have a tail," she stated. I stopped dead and looked for it. When I saw it...I realized it looked just like a cat's tail.

"COOL!" I cried.

Then Ciel cleared his throat and I turned toward him. "Nina," he stated. "Anna came by yesterday. She told me to tell you and Rema that soon your memories would return. Oh, and while you slept yesterday, I had Bard and Finny take a photograph of you."

I went red.

He handed me a picture and I gasped. It had Ciel, Sebastian, Pluto (a demon hound Sebastian has to take care of), Grell, Rema, and, for some reason, the new Grim Reaper guy we met...William T. Spears, I think, and the Undertaker. How odd.

I looked at Sebastian an asked, "Would you please get an envelope for me?" He was back almost a second later, holding out an envelope.

I delicately sealed the photo in the envelope and said, "Thank you, Ciel."

I then smiled brightly...then Ciel snickered.

I turned to look at him, a question in my eyes. "What's funny?"

"Your cat ears," he stated, smirking as I gasped and pat my head. Then Sebastian placed his hands on them...and I felt the most curious sensation.

I felt my face burning as I looked at Rema.

I pat my ears and I felt them fold down. "Ah!" I yelled. "This is so embarrassing!" I ran outside.

But not even that dampened my spirits...I was happy.


	26. Snow and Rings

My birthday, the 14th of December, the same day as Ciel's and Rema's, was coming up fast...but it wasn't something I liked to advertise. I didn't exactly remember why (amnesia, duh), but a bad feeling surrounded this day for me.

For Rema, it was the exact opposite. She was ecstatic. I, however, was tired of her antics already.  
>"Rema," I said, in a forced polite tone, "please settle down. I am trying to read."<br>Rema scoffed.

Then she came over and whined, "Why aren't you excited?"  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"As if I could remember why," I stated. Then...my head started hurting.  
>Blurs flashed in front of my eyes...and all of a sudden, I could remember the reason why...though I couldn't exactly make sense of it, not yet.<p>

"It's because my real father married _her,_" I growled out angrily.  
>Rema raised a brow.<p>

"You okay?" she questioned uneasily.

I shot her a glower.  
>"Rema, I am trying to read, okay? Please go bug Ciel or Sebastian!"<p>

Rema stared at me as I stalked off.  
>Yes, I was angry, but that didn't give me a right to snap.<p>

I turned back to her.  
>"I'm sorry, Rema. I should have been nicer."<br>Rema snorted.

"Why are you so angry? You could enjoy being a whole year older for once," Rema said, trying to coax me into something fun. And...well...it was working. Technically, if I was in the past, then Step-witch-with-a-capital-b wasn't married to Dad.

I shrugged.  
>"Okay, what's on the agenda?" I asked. Rema grinned. I felt a brief tinge of worry about what she was planning.<p>

~:~

"Oh, wow! I'd never seen such radiant and sparkling snow before!" I exclaimed. And it was true. I hadn't.

Sebastian and Ciel both smiled a little at my actions.

Seeing a pile of untouched snow, I scooped some up, then said, "Sebastian...Ciel...do me a favor and open your mouths, okay? And you must swallow whatever I place in there!" I told them, my eyes probably giving away some of my mischief.

Both of them swallowed, but opened their mouths wide.

I shoved snow in their mouths and giggled mischievously.

Both Sebastian and Ciel swallowed the snow.

I giggled at their surprised faces while I munched on a little bit of snow as well.

I wandered around a bit, looking at the small market stalls set up. I then spotted a statue of what looked like the Queen, but since I'd never met her, I couldn't exactly say if it was or not.

I swallowed sharply as all sound seemed to fade as my eyes locked onto a glistening diamond, one that looked almost exactly like Ciel's ring. It seemed to wink at me, taunting me.

I then sensed a strange...aura around it.

Mother had told me, right before I left, that my inner witch would come out-but if it was before I went home, I'd most likely forget most of what I learned here. I'd forget...everything: Grell, Madam Red...Ciel...and...Sebastian.

_But I didn't want to._

But I knew now that I had probably never had had a choice about my powers coming into play here.

My powers were telling me that this ring was the Hope Diamond...and a puppet was using it to control his or her victims...


	27. Fighting Back

I paused at the Ark thing that Sebastian had built and hurried under the tarp thing. I checked it out really fast, then ran back from under it.

I then walked up to Sebastian and stated, with a calm countenance, "I will be wandering around, okay? I'll see you back at Ciel's manor soon, okay?"

At his nod, I skipped away.

Since it was nearly my birthday, Rema and I (Rema had come with us, but split later, seeing as she didn't really want to be near the creepy statue of Her Highness) had been given money from Ciel to spend as we wish. However, I was planning on getting Ciel and Rema a gift-even though Rema had insisted I get something for myself. I honestly didn't want to get anything for myself.

"Paula! You'll crack the ice if you stomp too much!" a familiar voice whined.

I shuddered a little and walked away a little, before running into...

Claude Faustus.

I glared at him as he grabbed my arm.

"Remove your hand, if you would," I coldly stated.

Claude smirked.

"Unfortunately, my lady, Alois wishes to say he is sorry in person," he smoothly stated.

I glared at him some more.

"I'll not allow you to ruin this week for me," I hissed. "So release me before I call _my_ demon butler, who is far superior to you!"

Claude's eyes darkened in anger.

I sighed. I called Percy.

"Perseus!"

Percy smoothly dropped down from a tent's top and Claude grabbed me in a headlock.

Hissing, I writhed, trying to free myself.

I screamed a name I knew...and sort of despised, as he did sort of kill Ciel's aunt. I didn't even know if he was even near here, but whatever.

"Grell!"

Percy told me (Mother had left him here, and I'd spoken to him a few times in secret. Mother thought I needed protection, so she'd left both Percy and Andromeda here...apparently, Andromeda was Percy's mate) that he knew all of the head Grim Reapers and could list some of them off. However, if I called on one of them, it would mean that I felt more in danger than I was letting on.

Claude squeezed my throat and I heard people talking. Muttering about the girl currently held in a headlock.

Claude pushed me to a dark alley and I felt tears come into my eyes as I started to suffocate.

Then, Percy, Andromeda, and Grell suddenly appeared, the demons looking lethal and Grell looking crazed...with a pair of scissors instead of his specially modified death scythe.

"What do I get for helping you?" Grell asked. I shot him a glare and choked out, "Sebastian...a...kiss from...Sebastian!"

I yelped as Claude put some more pressure on my throat.

Grell sighed, as if annoyed.

"If that's the best you can promise," he said,bringing out some scissors, "I'll gladly help!"

Grell ran forward. Claude threw me, and I landed on a wall while he fought.

I sucked in air, thankful that I could finally breathe.

I then allowed my tail and ears to pop out and smiled, feeling the incisors. I leapt into the fray.

~:~

When I, Percy, and Andromeda exited the alley, Grell having left because he did have a job to do (as morbid as his job was), I was looking pretty beat up, having a few cuts and scrapes, while Percy and Andromeda were still impeccably dressed with a few minor scrapes. When I saw Sebastian and Ciel looking...for me, obviously, I looked at Percy and Andromeda and then pointed to Ciel and Sebastian.

They nodded.

They vanished from sight and I walked up to the two. Rema also appeared, looking satisfied.

With some dismay, I realized I'd forgotten a present for Ciel.

Oops. Well, to be fair, I was getting beat up.

I smiled at Rema and she stared at me, apparently horrified by my state of being.

"What happened to you?" she worriedly asked.

Sebastian and Ciel both turned...then gaped at Nina's face.

"I got in a fight with a demon," I said, "and, well, he ran away when I shattered his spectacles."

Rema had a gleam in her eye.

"You want to know something?" she questioned, a glint in her eye.

"What?" I worriedly asked. There was an angry look in her eye.

All of a sudden, the angry look melted and she exclaimed, with a smile on her face, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! NINA FOUGHT BACK! Sebastian, please teach Nina how to fight soon!" She was still grinning.

I gulped a little.

"Uh, Rema?" she looked at me.

"I think I broke my pinkie."


	28. Walking Out on a Teacher

~Aayla~  
>I watched Aaron as the teacher told us about Ciel, Nina, and Rema. I was snickering (inside my head, duh), since Ciel was born in 1875.<p>

I raised my hand.

The teacher looked up, and saw my hand up...the girl who had just gotten detention.

"Yes, Miss Aayla?" he questioned.

I smiled a fake smile. "Actually," I began, "While Ciel Phantomhive's family did live during the 1850-1876 time period, Ciel himself was not born until 1875."

"And how do you know this?" the man questioned nastily.

I smirked at him. "Sir, no offense to your teaching methods. However, as a history nut myself" honestly, I was just making this crap up "and a hacker" gasps echoed across the room (technically, I lied...so what? Anna Willow was a hacker) "I find it downright _insulting_ that you can't get a single date right! I, as a professional tattooist, get many tourists from England. So this is no history lesson! It's a mere _legend!_ The crap about there being books about a Queen's Guard Dog-not even a drug lord would choose that path! So, I must say this-if you continue down this path" I shook my head in mock shame "then I, personally, will teach a myths and legends club!"

Silence met my statement.

Then Aaron stood up and skewered the idiot professor with a dark glance.

"I find it rather odd that English legends are being taught here," she stated lazily, but everyone could see the anger in her eyes. "I would expect Japanese legends told here, such as demons, half-demons, nekos, and vampires. You know, the Japanese _mythical_ crap. Furthermore, if you do insist upon teaching, we'll just have to leave."

Aaron looked at me, making sure her words were real. I nodded.

"I am the teacher, young ladies!" the male yelled.

I lanced one of my most deadly glares at him.

We walked out moments later.

~:~

"Hey, Aayla," Aaron asked, once we were out of that area.

"Yes, Aaron?" I replied, looking and smiling gently at the roses.

"Are you certain about it all being a myth? What if this is all just one big dream?" Aaron asked, her forehead creased.

I laughed a little.

"Then it's a good one."


	29. Drocell, and Angela's Deception

I was walking around outside of the mansion on my birthday, hoping that Rema had forgotten what she wanted me to do (which was unlikely) and I could mope around all I wanted.

Unfortunately, I saw the ring...and promptly got knocked out.

I woke up on an operating table. Fear rushed through me as I started struggling.

"Stop struggling, young girl," a voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice fearful.

"My name is Drocell...and my master wishes to speak with you."

The guy, Drocell, grabbed me, encircling his arm around my midriff, and tugged me away when he had unstrapped me.

When I was taken to the tower, I struggled and nearly succeeded in loosening his arm when he hit me. In the chest.

Pain slamming into me, I hung limp, unable to catch my breath until he tossed me onto the ground. Wincing, I glared at the guy and flipped him off. Normally, I wouldn't do that, but man! Why do men have to exploit the only place that _really_ hurts girls? Ugh. Men are so stupid!

At least, that's _my_ opinion.

I looked to the chair...and screamed.

"Creepy CLOWN!" I yelled. Yes, I was afraid of clowns. They were just plain creepy.

"Unpure! Unclean!" the clown shouted, making me scream in a high pitched tone.

"Silence, girl." I frowned. If this clown knew I was a girl, then there must have been a manipulator. "I tire of your screams."

I glared at the clown.

"Well, next time, don't take the form of a creepy clown," I hissed, all the while trying to figure out who the manipulator was.

Then, when the clown spoke, I knew who it was.

"Join me," the clown coaxed. "Join me and we can rid this world of the impure ones!"

I snorted. Then I lost it. I succumbed to the hysterical giggles.

"Seriously, Angela?" I questioned after I was done laughing. "I will NEVER join you!" I giggled madly again before I lost consciousness. Again.


	30. Meeting Anna

**WARNING: Bad words. Thought you should know. .**

I glared at Kaname.

We were currently on our way to a vampire ball...well, Kaname was. Aayla and I had just hitched a ride into town.

Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kane were with us. I was squished between the two, while Aayla got the more comfortable seat.

Nobody talked, probably because I was trying to glare a hole into his head.

Finally, the limo stopped and I literally tumbled out, since I hated being stuck in small spaces.

Aayla helped me up, and I pulled on my trench coat, which had a high collar to hide my face.

Aayla was also wearing one. We both had on waitress dresses underneath the trench coats. Although Aayla hadn't been enthused about hitching a ride with Kaname, I had been even less so. Especially since we actually did have to work at a restaurant today, since we told them we went to Cross Academy and were wanting a cover for meeting a friend there.

We'd told them a little lie and said we were in the Night Class, and that we could get Hanabusa's, Akatsuki's, and Ruka's autographs...we'd just had a Day Class student ask for one.

Passing several stores, I eventually realized we were being tailed by someone.

Walking into the restaurant, I kept my eyes open and the man walked in.

Shock flooded through my system when I recognized the man.

I approached him several minutes into my shift.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Will the Reaper," I said in an undertone, causing the man to look up at me.

"Hello, Miss Secura, was it?" William T. Spears asked.

I smirked. "Yes, it is."

Will sighed and cast a glance around.

Then he brought out two folders.

"Miss Secura-"

"Call me Aaron."

"Alright, Aaron, here is Miss Havens' and Miss Deathlight's files."

He passed them across the booth as I slid inside.

I opened the files as Will began speaking.

"As you know, Miss Deathlight does have a scheduled death date approaching. However, the Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and I have been warned by Miss Deathlight's mother that if we allow her to die before Sebastian-"

"So it was covered up by the False Queen?" I questioned in a hushed voice.

Will nodded. "Indeed. Normally, I wouldn't have defied my superiors, but Nina's mother has made it perfectly clear that if I allow Miss Deathlight and Miss Havens to die, it will put a death sentence on me, the Undertaker, and Grell Sutcliff."

I gaped at him. Then I frowned, finding one piece of his information inaccurate.

"Nina's mother died," I stated firmly, "in a car accident."

Will smirked faintly.

"That is what she wishes everyone, including the Reapers, to believe. Only the Undertaker, Grell, and I know of her live state."

I hesitated. Then my eyes lit up.

"Before Sebastian what?" I asked.

Will sighed. "I cannot allow Nina Deathlight to die until Sebastian goes back to her, and I honestly do not want to deal with Rema's death. So keep the files safe, Aaron."

I bit my lip. "Was she there?"

He nodded. "She died there."

I frowned. "When?"

"August 19, 1889," he replied. "Killed by a demon sword. However, as she is still in a coma, and it is merely December, I would say that she will not awaken for a while yet."

"Untrue. Nina will awaken come the end of December," a new voice said. "And Mother will be pleased to hear you are keeping up with her request."

Will's eyes narrowed as I looked up. And gasped.

Practically a mirror image of Nina stared straight at me.

"Who-?" I asked shakily.

The Nina look-alike smiled a little. "I'm Anna Willow Deathlight. Aka, Anna Willow. I'm Nina's twin sister."

My jaw dropped.

"Anyway," Will said. "Since Queen Ambra is part dragon demon and part Neko, it is only fit that her children carry those same qualities."

"Don't forget the witch part," Anna said. "Anyway, where's Grell? I want to kick his face in."

"Always so violent," Will sighed. "He's busy working."

Aayla popped up.

"Hey Aaron, Kaname wants us to leave soon. He says he'll pick us up-" she began, then looked at Anna and Will, and gasped.

I groaned.

Then Aayla said, albeit a little shakily, "Also, just so you know, Ruka is going with them."

"_Over my dead body_ will I get into the same vehicle as Kaname Kuran again," I flared. "I would rather _die _than go there. I will keep this safe-but one more thing," I said seriously. Will nodded. I gave him my ultra creepy death glare that made Anna and Will go pale at the sight of it. "I _personally_ will escort you to the gates of Hell if Rema or Nina dies. Got it?"

Will nodded. Then Anna coughed, and Will brought out four more folders.

"Hopefully the Association won't notice," he muttered. I looked at the files names and gasped. Our parents' and Aayla's file, along with mine.

I stared at Will, speechless.

"Rema stole them for you," he stated. "Hopefully the Association will not kill her. Which reminds me," he added, "I have to go to work."

He got up and left. I was lost for words.

Anna said, "I located Nina's and Rema's bodies. They are being held in a containment center in the Vampire Hunter Association. I can get you in-as long as you have the backing of a Hunter."

I looked at Aayla. We remembered two Hunters that currently resided at Cross Academy-one of which could help us.

"Oh joy," we sighed. Looks like we'd have some sucking up to do to the Headmaster. Hopefully Nina and Rema could wait a couple weeks.

"I'd hurry," Anna added as she stood up to leave. "They only have at least three weeks left."

Oh, shit.


	31. I Am His

I woke up being carried in Sebastian's arms.  
>Seriously? What was up with him and carrying me? I mean, I suppose I didn't really mind, but it was still kind of creepy. Well, no, not <em>kind of.<em> It was _extremely _creepy. Like he was some sort of stalker.  
>I shivered a little bit.<br>Sebastian stopped walking when I shivered, so I reluctantly opened my eyes.  
>"She's awake, Young Master," Sebastian calmly said. Lizzie, who I had just noticed standing next to Ciel, squealed and hugged me. Well, after Sebastian set me down, obviously.<br>Jeez, _nothing _gets the energetic noble girl down? Is she a perpetual optimist? Jeez.  
>I sighed, a little breathless, in relief when she stopped hugging me.<br>"Hey Nina, want to go shopping later?" Lizzie questioned eagerly. I was tempted to say yes, but then I noticed the look on Ciel's face. He was obviously annoyed.  
>"No, Lizzie," I said gently. "I rather not; it is late after all and-"<br>The words died in my throat. I suddenly started laughing, making Sebastian, Ciel, _and_ Lizzie stare at me. I looked at Ciel, still grinning broadly.  
>"Happy Birthday, Ciel!" I stated, "And..."<br>Rema suddenly popped out of the shadows. I embraced her after the initial scare, and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Rema Auctorita* Havens."  
>She let me go and smirked. "Ah, you are an idiot if you think I'm just going to pretend it's not your birthday as well, Nina Innocentia** Deathlight."<br>"How odd," Sebastian mused once we got moving again.  
>Ciel merely hissed at him to be quiet.<p>

When we finally arrived at the manor, Paula, Lizzie's handmaid, or servant, offered to take her home.  
>Of course, though, Lizzie told Sebastian to make a cake, me to find some candles, and Rema to get the china.<br>However, Rema made the cake, Sebastian got the china, and Mey-Rin went to find the candles. I was stuck in the same room as Lizzie...who immediately turned to me.  
>"What are you to Ciel?" she questioned, her voice low.<br>"A friend," I replied, knowing she wouldn't like that. "A friend who is helping him out with the company. I am not going to try to sabotage your engagement. I like someone else."  
>Lizzie nodded, accepting that.<br>Then her eyes gleamed a little. "Who do you like?"  
>I went red.<br>I leaned and whispered in her ear.  
>She gasped, and then screamed, "I knew it! You blushed every time he glanced at you on the way here! And you were just adorable being carried in his arms!"<br>I went even redder. Then I looked around.  
>"SHHHH!" I panicked. If Sebastian knew, he'd probably kill me...then again, I'm not sure if he was in a relationship...ugh! I'm so confused!<br>However, my hushing of Lizzie wasn't necessary. A little while after, Sebastian entered with a freshly made cake.  
>I gasped.<br>It was vanilla cake. About three layers, too.  
>My jaw was probably to the floor right now, but I honestly didn't care.<br>"Happy Birthday!" The three servants said. Sebastian sliced the cake and I was blushing furiously whenever Lizzie looked at me with a knowing look in her eyes.  
>Ciel got the Hope Diamond, of which I could sense was no longer cursed.<br>As I realized that, I paused in alarm.  
>Angela was an angel...and she was also trying to get me on her side.<br>Why? First, I have two crushes (originally, I also had a crush on Claude, but that's over)-one is Sebastian, and the other just turned a teenager (Lizzie doesn't know this), and now I have angel problems. I could tell Rema liked Grell a little bit...ugh...life suck when stuff like this happens!  
>I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me, I have to..." I trailed off as Rema glared at me.<br>A deadly aura came over her and she glared at me with anger.  
>I gulped as Rema said, her voice dark, "Eat the rest of your cake or I will shove it down your throat."<br>I quickly ate it, then got up, and ran when Rema's dark aura came into existence...again.

I heard my bedroom door open as I was reading a random book.  
>"Yes?" I asked, my voice soft.<br>"May I speak to you alone?" Sebastian questioned.  
>Red flooded my cheeks, but I nodded.<br>"Sure. What's up?" I asked, marking the page I was on.  
>Sebastian sighed and shut the door. I yawned and stretched...and Sebastian grabbed my wrists and pushed them above my head.<br>"S-sebastian?" I stuttered.  
>He ignored me as he sniffed my neck, then sighed. The feel of his breath on my neck made me shiver.<br>"Oh, Nina," he softly whispered. "Your soul...it's almost too much for me to bear. Make a contract with me," he ordered. I scoffed.  
>"Go kiss Grell," I snapped, my eyes narrowing. "It's not like I ever asked to-"<br>He kissed me. The demon just stole my first kiss!  
><em>Not that I actually mind.<em>  
>And it was true. I didn't care if he kissed me. But...<br>I broke the kiss and shook my head. "I can't-and won't-give you my soul, Sebastian Michaelis."  
>I felt tears sting in my eyes as he moved away.<br>"Because even if I ceased to exist here," I said, in a mere whisper, "I will live there...with no memory of you...or Ciel...or Lizzie...the only thing I'll remember is that I was asleep! I don't want to find you and let you take it! Because-because I love-"  
>I cut myself off and put my head in my hands.<br>I then realized Sebastian had been there the whole time.  
>"Because of what?" he questioned, his voice deadly soft. "Because you <em>love?<em>" He spat that word out like a disease.  
>I couldn't help it. I started laughing.<br>I was laughing so hard I was crying. I had turned toward the window, still laughing hard.  
>"Yes, Sebastian," I managed to choke out, regaining some of my senses. "Because I love. I love this place, the stars in the sky, the moon glimmering. I can't bring myself to hate the sun, though. Without it, we wouldn't have the moon. The pale moon shines, Sebastian. That is what I love. But...you must know what I truly like! What, in the materialistic sense is!"<br>I knew he was still here and not listening, but still, I needed to tell him, whether he was listening or not. But I couldn't bring myself to say it.  
><em>The things I love most, Sebastian, is you. I may have a crush on Ciel...but it will always be you.<em>  
>I turned away from the window and looked him squarely in the eye. Then he grinned, his eyes turning fuchsia. Confused, I stared at him in shock, wondering why he had had a sudden change in mood.<br>"If anyone touches you like this" to demonstrate, he caressed my cheek "or this" his hand moved over my collarbone like a ghost, causing me to shiver "or this" he bent down a little and bit my neck gently, making a gasp come out of my room "it shall be their undoing. For, contract or no, _you are mine, Nina Innocentia Deathlight._" A searing pain came onto my shoulder blades and he smirked as he pressed me against him.  
>Then he whispered, "Mine."<br>A fiery burst of pain again hurt my shoulder blades.  
>I didn't scream, but I did faint.<p>

third person  
>Sebastian pulled the back of her dress down after setting the now unconscious girl down on her bed. His eyes turned fuchsia as he grinned.<br>His contract mark, the color of his blood, lay on her shoulder blades. One on each. Therefore, any demon who touched her without her consent was to face his wrath.  
>He left her alone. She alone was his. Contract...or no contract.<p>

_*Latin for authority.  
>**Latin for innocent<em>


	32. Visions of the Future

~Ambra Deathlight~

I sighed. I was missing my daughter's birthday. Again. For the eleventh year, I was missing my baby girl's birthday.

Anna was happy, but I knew she wanted her older sister here.

I took off my crown and sighed. Perhaps I shouldn't have had them...no. I promised Haruka and Juri I had seen my daughter's friends that would help them. Anna had been with Nina's friends...

I clenched my hands, my nails digging into my palms.

I had to somehow get word to her friends. But...I had to see what my baby girl's death here would be.

So I went to bed...and dreamed the worst death that could happen to her.

_Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus were fighting over Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Nina was being held by Hannah Anafeloz, who obviously didn't want Nina to interfere.  
>As usual, I could not hear the words traded back and forth. However, Nina broke free of Hannah's grip as Sebastian was turning around to give a roundhouse kick. Claude had taken advantage of his spin and had stabbed with the demon sword...into Nina's stomach after she'd shouted something at Sebastian.<br>Now it was split into two screens. One was the vision I had just seen and another was the Reaper society. As Rema was bound to Nina's life force, Rema also had a stab wound appear as she, too, fell. Both of them burst into golden dust. Only two piles remained.  
>My daughter was gone. Getting killed by a demon sword would hurt like hell...but Nina's memory of this place, if it remained, would be tainted. <em>

I woke up, my heart pounding.  
>Nina...<br>Tears entered my eyes as I cried.  
>At the same time, I remember when I was pregnant with Nina and Anna and had chosen to travel through time. Sixteen years ago, I met Haruka and Juri Kuran. I knew their future, and I knew about their son, and I also knew of Aaron and Aayla Secura.<p>

_I was wandering in the snow, lost and scared. I had just panicked and used a spell. MY twin sister, Maria, had told me the spell, but I was lost. I then saw a house and shivered violently, instinctively knowing that this was a Pureblood vampire's home._

_I traveled to their home and knocked on the door, knowing I had no choice but to reveal who I was._

_The door opened and I gasped. Haruka Kuran had a house here?_

_"Hello?" he asked, looking down and me. I glared at him._

_"Listen, Pureblood, I need shelter. I'd suggest you give it to me before the moon comes out," I growled._

_He blinked at me in shock._

_He then opened the door, and I gasped in shock when I saw HIM._

_"Kaname Kuran," I stated in mock amazement. "How amazing to see you here."_

_The boy glared at me._

_"Who is this?" he asked, looking at me as though I were filth. I stiffened._

_"Mind your manners, child," I coolly uttered. "I am Princess Ambra Deathlight."_

_Shock made his crimson eyes widen._

_"You mean, you are the half-dragon demon girl?" Juri asked as she walked in._

_"Yep," I said._

_Juri sighed._

_"Come, then, sit," she invited._

_I shook my head._

_"I promise, Lady Kuran," I said gently, "when the time comes, my daughter Nina's friends will help you protect your daughter."_

_Confusion entered their eyes. I merely laughed and said, "I am a dragon demon. Half, anyway, and I do get SOME visions. Which may or may not include my child's friends. She shall be elsewhere, her friends will be closer to help you."_

_They smiled and I left, using a quick spell to get to Ireland._

That was what I promised. And I ALWAYS keep my promises.


	33. Predictions and Orders

_**WARNING**__! BAD LANGUAGE APPEARS. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. (Jk about the peril part...)_

I was asleep when the dream came to me.

Whatever Sebastian did to me actually hurt a lot.

I saw my mother and gaped unattractively. "Mom?!" I asked incredulously. She looked a little startled, but then smiled.

A table laden with food appear with a mere wave of her hand.

A chocolate cake was also there, and my eyes welled with tears.

"Happy birthday," she breathed, holding me close.

I have a small sob. "Mom," I said, hugging her. Eleven years of emotion poured out of me.

She rubbed my back. "Oh, my beloved," she crooned. She then touched my back, and I yelped.

Mom looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, it just hurt."

She motioned me to swivel around.

I did, and she pulled my dress down a little.

"THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT _DAMN_ _DEMON_!" Mom shouted.

Puzzled, I looked at her.

"Um, Mom, what's wrong?" I questioned.

I turned around and gasped.

I was looking at a beautiful amethyst dragon with amethyst slitted eyes glaring at me.

Shock coursed through my body when I realized...this was my mother.

I heard her voice in my mind.

'_That damned demon marked you as his own_.'

I frowned. Mom closed her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry for scaring you, Nina, but Sebastian, as a demon lord-"

"What?!" I yelped. Mom nodded.

"He is Sebastian Michaelis, no matter the names he has used in the past. He will ALWAYS be Sebastian Michaelis. Anyway, he is a crow demon. The crow demon lord, actually."

How odd...

I shrugged it off. "Okay. But...Mom, I get the feeling that you are sad. Why?"

Mom smiled.

Despite finally seeing her before today, I had held in a complete meltdown. But here...here there wasn't supposed to be any secrets.

Mom took a deep breath, then said, quite calmly, "Demon dragons-actually, any type of dragon, really-can see the future. Before you came to me...I saw how you would die, Nina. But," Mom hastily added, "the future isn't set in stone, so you might live..."

Mom trailed off.

I took a deep breath. "Have your visions been wrong before?"

She held my eyes, a bleak despair in them.

"No."

I took a deep breath. Then, with a forced smile on my face as Anna entered the dream, "Let's eat some cake!"

Grateful for the change in subject, she nodded and we say down...together.

~Ciel~

"Sebastian," I asked, curiosity in my tone, "what did you do to Nina?"

Sebastian smirked. "Well, Young Master, I simply marked her as mine."

I raised my eyebrows.

Then I cleared my throat and said, "Rema and Nina are to join us on our next case. This time, however, Rema shall act as your fiancée and Nina will act as mine. Do you understand, Sebastian?"

Sebastian bowed.

"Good. I am glad we cleared that up. Our next case shouldn't be here for a few more weeks."


	34. I Hate Sucking up to Idiots

I stood in front of the Headmaster's desk, watching Kaname out of the corner of my eye. A forced smile was on my face, as I did have to tell Kaien what Aayla and I had done that day.  
>Kaien finally looked at me, and I started talking. "Aayla and I only met two...recent acquaintances. They merely wanted to speak to us...briefly...and we found out where Nina is being held."<br>"Where?" Kaien said.  
>I looked at Aayla, who gave me a warning glare. My courageous streak shot up, and I gave Kaien a lazy smirk.<br>I leaned across the Headmaster's desk and whispered, "The Hunter's Association Headquarters."  
>Kaname and Kaien stared at me.<br>I heard a click and Zero coldly said, "Get off his desk."  
>I backed away slowly, turning my head to glance at Aayla. She was in a similar condition, as Yuki was pointing the Artemis Rod at her.<br>I raised my eyebrow when she caught my eyes, and she nodded-the barest of a nod.  
>All of a sudden, I ducked down and swept Zero's legs from under him, my katana sliding from its former knife-like size. I pressed a pressure point on his back and he collapsed, unconscious. Yuki was being held in a choke hold and, in a chilling voice, Aayla said, "Our friends Nina Deathlight and Rema Havens are being held at the Hunter's Association. Unless you want Zero and Yuki <em>dead<em>, you two at _our mercy_, you _will_ help us." I smirked lazily at each of them as panic was on their faces.  
>Then Kaname asked, with a hint of...fear? in his voice, "Did you say Nina <em>Deathlight<em>?"  
>I gave him a glare.<br>"Obviously, dumb-" Aayla snarled, but cut herself off. She hated cursing.  
>Kaname sighed. "I shall help you get her."<br>I then looked at Kaien.  
>"I hate sucking up, so I will just say, if you say no, I don't care what the consequences are, I will kill Zero Kiryu," I warned.<br>Kaien then got sparkles in his eyes.  
>"Let's go!" he shouted.<br>Uh...what the heck? I was really tempted to shoot Kiryu, but hey...I suppose he'll be useful.  
>"It's your lucky day," I snarled at Kiryu.<br>"You're lucky, Kiryu," Aayla coolly said. "She's in a better mood than she was when the ambassador from China knocked into her." Aayla shook her head as I winced. That was when I was actually hired to kill people...but Anna had obviously erased those records too after she aided us out of prison and somehow stopped us from going on a murderous rampage.  
>And she must have done something to cover it up...but why would she do that for us?<br>"That was you?" Kaname asked curiously.  
>I hung my head. "Regrettably, yes. I was a hired assassin. Called Shadowstrike. Or Shadowdeath." My thoughts briefly turned to those darker days.<br>Aayla brought me out of my gloomy and unwelcomed thoughts.  
>"Come on, you guys. We're going to save our friend!"<p> 


	35. Prince Soma and Servant Agni

When I awoke from Sebastian marking me, I was obviously angry. However, when Ciel forced me to come with him almost a month later to investigate some odd murders, I was happy to go out...even if I did pretend to be his fiancée (which I wasn't too happy about, since every time the demon touched me I got shivers).

We were in a district that held many people from India, so I actually got to meet people from around the world.

Rema, on the other hand, had been left at the manor because she wanted to be, for some odd reason. However, Rema also pointed out the fact that she was too old to be Ciel's fiancée (even if she was only acting) and she sucked at acting.

Me, I could be a freaking natural actress. So that's why I was told to act like Sebastian's fiancée.

"Nina," Ciel said with obvious unease as we came to an area where loads of India people were milling around, "go to Sir Arthur and-" he was cut off when a man shoved into him.

Suddenly, he blamed Ciel for his intentional act. "This Englishman just shoved into me! You little brat!" He looked to the side and I felt something shove me into one of the India-born men.

"We'll just take some money and the girl, huh?" The man said, obviously ogling me.

I glared at the man. How disgusting!

"You disgust me, sir," I said, recovering enough from my shock. "Besides" I adopte a lilting Irish accent, "Ye would be mad to kill me, the daughter of a queen, aye?"

Sebastian, Ciel, and the India guy stared at me for a moment, then the India guy snorted derisively and paid attention to Ciel, taking out a knife.

"STOP!" A voice shouted. A reddish pink haired guy walked up, looking like royalty, with a white haired guy next to him...in a traditional servant's spot. I frowned. How did I know that?

Meanwhile, the guy, the princely one, asked what was wrong and the guy lied. It was so obvious, especially when the prince looked at me being restrained.

"Agni!" The prince said. "Go and help our people!"

Agni launched himself forward and hit Sebastian a few times.

"Oooh!" I said, making everyone pause to stare at me again. I was currently looking at Sebastian. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Ciel's eye twitched while Sebastian just looked amused.

"Certainly, Lady Deathlight," he stated, causing the princely one to stare at me, in either shock or surprise, I couldn't tell.

"Agni!" The servant guy looked at the princely figure. "We are now on the Irish princess's side." Agni turned and bowed to me. I smiled, a bit nervous. "Please get rid of these guys for me?" It came out as a squeaked-out question. "I'm on the Englishman's side," I added for clarity, as Agni was looking confused.

After a few moments, the servant had them all laying in a pile. I chuckled nervously. "Thank ye very much," I said simply.

Agni smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your highness." I smiled.

"Call me Nina! Everyone does!" I laughed.

They left soon after hearing Ciel's name.

I turned to Sebastian and Ciel a few minutes later, and blushed when I realized that they were staring at me. "What?" I quizzed.

They shook their heads, and we headed home.

"Let it go~" I sang, not exactly sure where (or when) I had ever heard this song.

We had been home for only a couple hours now. Sebastian had cooked a delicious-looking meat (not that I ate any; every since the Jack the Ripper case I usually only ate food with meat IN it...) with a salad, some rice, and some noodles that I ate with chopsticks (the rice was hard to eat...I learned how to eat with chopsticks twenty minutes before dinner). The doorbell rang just as we finished the meal.

Sebastian opened it, and my jaw dropped when the prince guy from earlier arrived. With Agni.

"YAY! NOW YOU CAN SHOW NINA SOME COOL TRICKS!" Rema screamed. I told her about him...and now she was being REALLY weird. Like unnaturally weird.

Agni got this confused look while Ciel sighed. All I asked was, "What about the cake?"


	36. Affairs of Love or Lust?

~Sebastian~

I walked down the hall, listening to the faint noises from Agni, Soma, Ciel, an Rema talking. The others were also listening, excluding Nina, who had left soon after everyone started chatting with Soma.

I didn't know what I was doing; all I knew was that Nina's soul was...attractive...to me. To demons, that type of soul was rare. Rare to find even a child unharmed and so welcoming, yet so sorry. Yet Nina...though somewhat damaged, seemed to be unaffected by all the hate and the greed.

For angels, she would be an extremely easy case to bend, if they ha wanted to.

I passed the library, but paused at the sound of her voice.

She was trying...what, exactly?

I entered the library, and she looked up, her sparkling green eyes softening at my approach.

"Hey, Sebastian," she said, smiling sleepily at me.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I questioned, honestly curious. She smirked.

"I get bored easily; plus, Soma was getting on my nerves," she finished, closing the book she was reading. I began to walk away when she quietly asked, "Sebastian, is it true that dragon demons have powers of prophecy?"

I stood still. Then turned to her, my eyes flashing fuchsia. "Yes, that is correct," I said, letting a malicious smirk show. "Those demons are always right. Then again, most dragons are." I walked back over to her, leaning down; trapping her within the confines of the chair.

I leaned down and sniffed her hair. It was a good scent, I supposed. I had no need for such materialistic things.

Nina shivered. I allowed another smirk to show as I backed off, but only so I could tilt her head with one hand. I tilted her hand and whispered, "Always, my dear. They are always right."

I let her go. Her emerald orbs were looking at me in confusion...and...was that lust? Or was it the thing humans called love?

As soon as I thought that, the emotion was hidden. "I should rest...busy, busy day tomorrow!" She chuckled nervously. She fled the room, her face having a dusting of red on it.

My heart, though, seemed to hurt as I stared at her retreating back.

When she vanished, I was called by Ciel. Gritting my teeth, I rushed through the mansion, hearing soft footsteps run the opposite way.

_Nina..._


	37. Is Sebastian JEALOUS? Nina Flirts!

I woke up the next day refreshed and smiling. My cheeks were hurting by the time I got to the breakfast table, where Soma was acting like a pig.  
>Not that I blamed him-Bard's cooking, when not cooked by a flamethrower (and not by Sebastian either) was pretty-excuse my coming up French-damn good.<br>Well, Sebastian's were better, but I digress.  
>As per usual, I hugged everyone, Ciel the hardest, and Soma the softest. Then I sat down, not paying attention to the looks I got from Agni, who was looking at me oddly.<br>I finally looked around for the person that was missing from the table.  
>"Where's Rema?"<br>Sebastian snapped a fork while Ciel paused in eating. Sebastian's eyes were nearly glowing fuchsia, and his usually expressionless face was tight with obvious anger.  
>"Busy," was Ciel's vague answer. I narrowed my eyes. I could somehow sense that they were lying.<br>On one hand, Rema almost never lied to me. On another, if she had made them lie, it was for a good reason, so...  
>I shrugged. "Okay, I'll trust her. Next time, though, Ciel, don't lie to me." I went back to eating as Sebastian, Agni, and Ciel stared at me with shocked expressions.<br>When I noticed their expressions, I asked, in an exasperated tone, "What? Can I not trust my best friend/sister to have a good reason to lie to me?" Sebastian merely smirked at me while Agni asked me a sudden question about me fighting.  
>"Lady Deathlight, do you wish to learn some fighting techniques of the goddess Kali?" He quizzed, causing me to light up with delight.<br>"Certainly!" I yelled. I got up and shouted, "I'll be back down in a second!"  
>I stole into Ciel's room and stole (borrowed, really) some of his clothes: a pair of trousers, a plain white shirt, and some shoes. I also put a bandage over my...breasts...and used a couple other bandages to tie my hair up out of my face. My bangs were also tied up, so when I came out, Mey-Rin had a freak out and almost shot me.<br>"Oi!" I yelled. The familiarity of my voice made her stop. She lowered her guns and glasses and said, "Sorry, miss."  
>I tilted my head.<br>"Mey-Rin?" She stiffened, then turned. I smiled softly. "I love your eyes. They're so pretty!" Her jaw dropped.  
>I laughed a little, then asked, "Will you announce me? I suppose they wouldn't exactly know who I am cause my bangs are tied...perhaps..." I untied my bangs and let them flop in my face. Mey-Rin smiled and said, "I think you look beautiful, Miss."<br>I laughed, a little shyly. We walked to the dining room, where they all sat (the servants were on the side, watching everything...although Agni still ate).  
>"Presenting, Lady Nina Deathlight!" Mey-Rin cried. I descended the stairs.<br>I looked around as I came down, hoping my face wasn't red. I blushed violently when Soma exclaimed something slightly inappropriate.  
>"I can see why my people wanted to kidnap you, Lady Deathlight!"<br>I went even redder. He saw the girly parts of me...not the warrior part. I scowled.  
>Sebastian chose this moment to sweep in.<br>"Lady Deathlight. Why, you look...ravishing tonight, my lady. Perhaps we can meet tonight for a midnight rendezvous?"  
>Ciel choked on his food. Finny pounded on his back to dislodge his pie (apple pie with a side of some chocolate, reserved for him...and him alone) from his throat.<br>I scoffed and sent him a glare that had no real anger in it. I was more embarrassed than angry. "In your dreams, Sebastian. Oh wait," I smirked at him and lowered my voice. "Do demons even have dreams?"  
>He looked impressed. Then it vanished and he smirked. "Perhaps I will dream tonight, my lady." He smirked and I then realized, by the stare of Soma and Ciel, that Sebastian and I had been...<br>Flirting. With SEBASTIAN. Shuddering, I turned to Agni.

While Soma, Agni, Ciel, and Sebastian went to London later, I was practicing my moves on Finny outside.  
>He was extra careful not to hurt me, him having super strength and all.<br>I took a deep breath. So far, I'd been able to immobilize and de-immobilize the poor guy three times. He was smiling, though, happy to help.  
>Finally, I heard Agni, Soma, Ciel, and Sebastian return.<br>I clapped my hands and ran off, calling to Finny that I'd return later.  
>Agni asked Sebastian, when I was in hearing range, "Do you like Princess Nina in a loving way?"<br>Sebastian said, "Why would I answer that, especially to you?" I frowned. Why would Agni ask that?  
>Demons couldn't love...<br>Or could they?  
>I frowned deeply, then walked to where the pair could see me.<br>I hugged Agni first, smiling, while also stealing a peek at Sebastian. Was that jealousy I saw?  
>I then hugged Sebastian, then eagerly told Agni, "I was able to immobilize and de-immobilize Finny three times! Was that all I needed to do?" At Agni's nod I laughed in happiness. Then I ran to Ciel.<br>"Come, Ciel, I made Bard make something good! This time without the flamethrower!"

~third person~

Sebastian frowned as he stared at Nina pulling Ciel along. He was jealous...because she was his.  
>His.<br>Sebastian smirked maliciously as he thought of a perfect idea...an idea to show her that she was his.  
>His little Nekodragon/human witchling.


	38. Curry Buns and Neko Problems

When, late that night, Sebastian, Soma, Ciel, with Lau, and Ran-Mao came back, Lau smirking at me. I just shuddered and glared at Lau.

"Hello, little kitten," Lau said. I hissed at him. I then went into the shadows, unwilling to see Sebastian. Seriously, it's as if he wants me to avoid him...well, no. I haven't been avoiding him, he's been avoiding me.

I scowled ferociously and hit the wall out of anger. Why did I feel so hurt? I wanted to shrug it off, but...

I liked him, I knew. Agh! Why do my thoughts always span out into long, long, thoughts?! I can't stop thinking about him...and it's getting on my freaking nerves.

I smacked myself in the forehead. Why am I such an idiot?

I sighed as I walked into my room...then hurried out the window.

Quickly, I darted outside Ciel's mansion and hid in the shadows, like a cat. Well, seeing as I'd just turned into a cat with no thought to it, I suppose I am a cat...for now.

Using my senses, I went where my instincts told me to go. Then I saw him.

Agni was standing next to an Englishman. I hissed at the picture when a woman entered the room and I heard Agni clearly call her 'Meena'.

The girl Soma was searching for.

All this time...he was...working for the Englishman?!

"Idiot," I spat out. Agni looked out and I ducked down, my heart hammering.

Then Agni opened the window and I shrank down, unwilling to face him.

I felt a hand pulling my hair and yowled.

I was tugged into the house, me yowling and violently scratching Agni.

"You...betrayed him!" I raged.

He gave no sign that he'd heard me.

I pulled myself up, and Meena said, "Aw, such a cute kitten!"

I blinked, then tried to speak, this time actually listening to myself.

"Meow!"

Meena smiled. "May I keep her for the night? Please, my love?"

The Englishman nodded.

"If it makes you happy, my dear."

I could puke.

I seriously hoped that they didn't do this when they were alone.

~:~

Nope! I was right! They didn't do that.

No, instead they did the other...thing...and I went to Agni's side before my ears were completely damaged and before they started.. Of course, he seemed to know who I actually was, although I didn't know how. He asked me a question that made me freeze.

"Why are you here, Nina? Did my prince send you?"

I gave him my best kitty glare.

"Meow."

Agni sighed. "Are you Nina? Blink once if you are."

I blinked.

"Blink twice for yes, once for no."

I blinked twice.

"Did Soma send you?" he asked again.

I blinked once.

"Then...you came on your own?"

This time I just rolled my eyes. Then I said, "If Soma didn't send me, who did? Sebastian? Hardly. I think Kali wanted me to find you."

I wasn't exactly sure why I said that, but then I realized I could actually talk. Agni didn't though. Yeah...I had no idea who Kali was, in reality...just that she seemed to like females better...

"Since you are a female, Kali will have you in higher esteem than males. How will you get to Sebastian?"

"How," I questioned, with a politely incredulous tone to my voice, "in the world am I going to get back to Sebastian tonight?! Kali won't guide me back! And she probably won't melt Sebastian's hard, icy heart either," I added, with a hint of sadness in my voice. Yeah...I was head over paws for that stupid, mean demon.

I sounded like a little kid just then, I know...

To my ultimate surprise, Agni chuckled a little bit, then patted my kitty head.

"Young Nina, you may not know it, but Sebastian does like you. I could tell. Perhaps he wanted to make you jealous?"

I snorted. "Yeah, well-" I stopped short, realizing what Agni meant. "Oh, no, Sebastian can't love!" I laughed, but I saw Agni's skeptical look.

"What?! It's true!" _I can't exactly say this but he's a demon!_

The next morning I was following Meena and Agni as a kitten, as I had yet to revert back to my normal form. I then spotted Sebastian, and darted through legs to get to him.

"Meow," I said, and Finny picked me up roughly. I winced a bit. He was squeezing me a bit too tight. "MEOW!"

"Look what I found, Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed. Sebastian and Ciel looked at me once, looked away, then inspected me even closely. Ciel almost cracked a smile at my bedraggled appearance. Meanie.

"Meow," I moaned.

Sebastian smirked a little. I was gently picked up, then set on the floor, out of sight of anyone.

When the Queen of England entered I had a bad feeling. Especially since her aide/butler person looked just like...

ANGELA.

Just the name seemed to stir up my hatred for her.

I saw the Angela look-alike smirk as he passed. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to slap that look off of him as everyone excluding Sebastian (he_is _a demon who holds no alliance with her), Rema (as she'd come with Ciel and everyone else-actually, no, I wanted to slap her. A lot), Soma (as he didn't know the words, in all seriousness), the Angela look-alike (as he was escorting Her Royal Highness), the Queen (well...she was the queen of England, so...I can't really say anything), and me (well, I _was_ a cat. It'd look pretty odd if I did sing...even if I knew the words...) were all singing the national anthem or something. I just stayed close to Sebastian.

I slunk next to the queen while the curry makers started going about their business, making curry, and the queen muttered, "Pick that cat up for me, please, Ashe."

Ashe did so, his eyes gleaming as he stared into my remarkable eyes. Well, remarkable eyes for a cat, that is.

He deposited me gently onto Her Royal Highness' lap, and I did my best to keep a royal pose. Hopefully it worked; if it didn't, I was probably going to die. Oh, well at least Sebastian wouldn't have to care for me anymore. Ooh, Sebastian is going to kill me himself. Actually, not before we get through the rest of the lady lessons he has for me...

I mewled a tiny bit in distress when I remembered all the things Anna had told Sebastian to teach me.

Ashe then grabbed me gently and told Her Highness, "My lady, shall I give this to Ciel Phantomhive?" Her Highness nodded.

Ashe whispered, as he set me down, "Go to Sebastian, little neko witchling."

I rolled my eyes. Then I saw the semi-displeased look Sebastian gave me. I glared at him as I walked to Ciel.

"Ciel," I was able to hiss.

Ciel looked down.

"I need clothes," I simply stated.

He had a faint blush on his face, then turned to Mey-Rin.

"Take this cat to the nearest restroom," he ordered, grabbing me. "Buy a dress and give it to the cat."

Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard just stared at him.

"Just do it," Ciel snapped. "And have the dress be Nina's size."

Mey-Rin nodded, obviously confused. She grabbed me and took me to the nearest dress shop. I saw one I particularly liked, so I gave it a tug. Mey-Rin bought it and did as Ciel told her, bringing me to the nearest restroom, where I changed to a human. I shuddered, then I walked out, to Mey-Rin's astonishment.

"Yes, I'm a Neko," I whispered. "Please don't tell anyone. Ciel and Sebastian know, but that's it."

Mey-Rin nodded her head vigorously. "Alright, miss."

I basically missed all the action, instead, I was too busy eating Sebastian's new curry buns, which were delicious.

Finally, Sebastian appeared.

I gulped down a bit of the curry bun I was eating, my throat suddenly dry.

Oh, I'm in serious crap.

"I'm sorry!" I burst out.

He looked puzzled. "Why-?"

"I had an instinct, and I had to go see Meena, Agni caught me, I was almost mentally scarred, and I'm so sorry for leaving!" I burst out.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I didn't mind that you left, pet," he practically purred. "I am upset, though, because there was one thing I forgot to mention in my list of things a lady shouldn't do."

Sebastian Lesson No. 1: A lady should never slouch.  
>Sebastian Lesson No. 2: A lady should not use sarcasm often.<br>Sebastian Lesson No. 3: A lady should not roll her eyes in public.

I fought a groan.

Then Sebastian smirked again, and then we were outside, where nobody was watching us, and he kissed me.

It was different, this kiss.

The last one had been a spur of the moment thing. This one, however, seemed to be something done out of either desperation or worry.

When he stopped, I was shocked speechless at his actions.

"Sebastian," I carefully asked. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

Sebastian chuckled again.

"You are mine, Nina. I can do what I will with you without needing a reason."

My eyes flashed.

"_Tell me why you just kissed me!"_ I shouted, losing any self control. His eyes went wide.

Then they seemed to soften.

"You are so different, Lady Deathlight. Perhaps, when we get to the mansion, I shall tell you."

With that, he turned away. I pressed my fingers to my lips, shock and uncertainty making way for an altogether welcomed and familiar feeling.

I was his.

I AM NOT A POSSESSION! No! I can't believe I just thought that I was Sebastian's property...although, if you think about it, demons do use humans as property.

Dang it.


	39. What a Night

_So I realize this story is kind of bad, seeing as it has very little Nina/Sebastian, Rema/Grell, and Aaron and Aayla in it. HOWEVER, I wrote this on Quotev about a year ago and I realize that I completely sucked at writing at that point in time, and there is only one chapter I like in this story that went well enough to be left completely alone. Just so you know, I am simply bringing the story, chapter by chapter, over from Quotev, and plan on revising and editing this ENTIRE story, both on Quotev and here. But that will only be after I've finished bringing it over from Quotev. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so late!_

_~angelslaugh_

~:~

When we all arrived at the Phantomhive manor, I was preoccupied, thinking of the kiss. Then a thought came to me as I realized Rema was sitting across from me.

"Rema," I abruptly asked. "Where were you? And don't lie to me, please."

Rema hesitated. Then she sighed.

"I was training to be a shinigami."

I nodded. "Nice. Let me know when you have time to hang out, won't you?"

Rema laughed. "Nina, it may not work out, so-"

"Please, don't give me that crap," I hissed at her. "You just broke our promise that we made when we were six."

Rema's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"No, I just...I just wanted to do something without you getting in the way!" Rema burst out. "All you do is drag me along on your stupid adventures, and I-"

She stopped short. I laughed, but it was a bitter one. "Whatever, Rema. We made a pact. We just fought...so it's broken."

I turned away from her.

We arrived at the manor, and Ciel got out first, the hostile atmosphere in the carriage probably suffocating him.

Then I saw him and Sebastian look at the manor with shock (in Sebastian's case) and horror (in Ciel's case).

Curious, I got out and saw a woman that looked a little like Sebastian with a girl that looked like Ciel.

I turned to Rema, forgetting that we technically weren't friends anymore.

"Ciela is here," I whispered. Rema cracked a grin.

Then the Sebastian look-alike sighed and turned to 'Ciela'. "Cecilia, I must go to Undertaker. He'll want to see me again, I hope."

Cecilia nodded. "Very well. Of course I shall stay with Ciel."

The Sebastian look-alike jumped and basically ran towards London.

I merely glanced at Sebastian before walking to te girl. "So your name is Cecilia?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, I am. You must be Princess Nina Deathlight and her friend, Rema Havens. It is nice to meet you." She gave a small bow.

Sebastian merely glared at her as he and Ciel passed, Ciel saying nothing.

"And I'm Ciel's younger twin sister, and I'm sort of in love with a shinigami, though he admitted he was in love with another," she said. I smirked a little.

"That's alright. Men are dumb, aren't they?" I sighed. Cecilia and Rema, both in unison, said, "No kidding."

We went into the manor, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard all helping to put the carriage away.

"So does the Sebastian look-alike want your soul, Cecilia?" Questioned Rema. Cecilia laughed. "No. She said my soul is not special, and she wanted to be reunited with the Undertaker. Oh, and her name is Grace."

"Hmm, how interesting. I'm in love with Sebastian, myself, and-"

"You have a crush on Ciel," Cecilia said, making me falter and go red.

"Well, he's way too young for me." Cecilia snorted.

"Good luck, then. Anyway, what is for dinner?"

Rema shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, Nina, Sebastian wants to talk to you."

She pointed at the top of the staircase. Sure enough, Sebastian was staring at me, as if waiting.

I felt my face go red, and I gulped. "Alright...wish me luck."

~:~

When I got up the staircase, I headed to my room, blushing all the way.

When Sebastian had closed it, I turned to him. "Are you going to tell me why you kissed me?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice casual.

Instead of answering, Sebastian merely closed the distance between us and kissed me again.

"Why," he asked, once he was done, "do you make me feel this way? What special power do you have?" He questioned, his crimson gaze boring into my emerald one.

I smiled. "Perhaps I'm one hell of a lover," I quipped.

Surprisingly, he laughed a little. His crimson gaze turned fuchsia and he pushed me up against the door, pinning my hands above my head.

My heart beat faster as he kissed me once again, me actually kissing him back.

After a few seconds, he trailed kisses down my neck. My breath was shorter as he very softy bit down on my neck.

I blinked, and he released me, gently pushing me out of the way. He left, though he looked back once and his eyes were glowing fuchsia, leaving me to think that there was something he wanted to do...

I shoved that thought down as he left my sight, inhaling a little more air.

What a night...


	40. Watch Me Hurt You

I, Sebastian, Ciel, and his sister Cecilia (who Ciel had yelled at for like an hour) were all going to a supposedly haunted castle. I didn't know if the castle was really haunted or not, but if it was I definitely wanted to see.

"When will we be there?" Cecilia groaned. Ciel kept glaring holes in her head, positively angry at her for something.

Finally, unable to handle the tension, I snapped, "What is wrong with you two?! Please stop it!" The twin siblings turned to me with shocked faces. Ciel scoffed.

"As if," he snapped, "I would ever forgive Cecilia for leaving."

I sighed. "Grow up, Ciel!" He turned a shocked look at her. "Cecilia obviously meant to stay away! Honestly, right now I couldn't blame her! You are acting just like Soma did!"

Cecilia sighed as Ciel turned away.

"He's an idiot." I nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"Men are idiots, aren't they? They are just so clueless."

Ciel, CC, and I all screamed in shock. Grace was standing on the thing where people put their foot to help them step up.

"Hi, Nina. Nice to meet you. My twin, Sebastian, has told me a lot about you." She grinned.

I smiled, a little uneasy.

Then I asked, "Why didn't Sebastian ever mention you?" Grace looked surprised at my inquiry.

"Cause he might've thought I was dead. Not a big deal, not really. He's a guy, an guys are idiots."

"Even the Undertaker?" Ciel questioned slyly. Grace blushed.

"How weird," I said to myself. "Demons can blush?"

Grace said, "Yeah, but we like to let others think that we're pale soulless monster most of the time. Not that they really care, not really. It fits when we need a soul or two to snack on. By the way, Nina, your soul is very...bright...and smells good. I just ate a couple years ago, so I'm good." She winked one crimson eye at me. I smiled and slowly backed away from her, sliding on the seat.

We arrived at the castle and met the two monarchs. When I didn't bow, I said, very politely, "My knowledge of etiquette for royals meeting other royals is severely lacking. Please forgive my transgression if I 'ave offended ya in any way. If so, my deepest apologies." I bowed my head slightly.

Grace, however, said, "I serve one master, and that is Cecilia." Sebastian just glared slightly at Grace.

"Sebastian," she asked as soon as Edward V left us to our own devices for a little while, "when are you going to confess your feelings to Nina?" Sebastian froze while Ciel looked at him with accusatory eyes.

"When I'm back in Hell, sister."

My heart seemed to shatter.

Both Grace and CC (Cecilia) saw my eyes. Shine and glared at the boys.

However, I glared at Sebastian. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed angrily, darting out of the room.

I ended up getting lost. Somehow I ended up in the Majesty of England's room, alone with his younger brother.

"Why are you so sad?" The little boy questioned after I had sobbed for a few minutes.

I rubbed my eyes viciously. "I've just learned that some men aim to break others' hearts."

The boy blinked. "My big brother...?" He trailed off, confused.

I shook my head. "No. Ciel Phantomhive's-pardon moi French- damn butler just broke my heart. Selfish idiot."

The boy looked startled at my language.

I smiled at him and teased him, "What? Never heard a girl curse before?"

"No," Edward stated, appearing behind me and making me scream, "we've never met a girl who cursed and wore trousers."

I snorted. Then burst out laughing at their shocked expressions. "I..." I said, still laughing, "I...can...curse...like...a...sailor."

I couldn't stop laughing until my sides ached and tears were in my eyes.

Then I got an idea.

I turned to Edward's younger brother and smirked, my eyes glittering in amusement. "I want to play," I began, "a game that freaks Sebastian out."

Richard smiled. "Let's go!"

PHASE 1: Creep out Butler of Ciel

"Oooh," I moaned, making Ciel jump. I was staring at Sebastian and I focused really hard, making some air blow on his neck.

He jumped a little, and I smirked, sipping out of my goblet. We were at dinner, and phase two was about to begin.

PHASE 2: Ignore Butler of Ciel

"Nina, are you going to finish your food?" Sebastian asked. I merely kept reading.

"Nina?" he prodded, poking me.

I ignored him.

Grace ignored him, as did Cecilia, as they seemed to be catching on.

When he moved away, I quickly grabbed some more meat, then threw some at Sebastian, wiping my fingers, and quickly putting my nose back in my book.

I did that a few times, then I got bored.

Finally it was time to go to bed and I closed my book, ignored Sebastian as he followed me, and quickly changed in my closet.

When I came out, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen and I collapsed into tears. Yes, I was hurt.

"I will hurt you, Sebastian," I heard Grace say as she passed my door.

I smirked and said, "Grace won't...but I will."


	41. Psychotic Angel of Massacre

I had the worst headache ever after that crap with the ghosts. I was feeling angry with myself, obviously...then I remembered I was PO'd at Sebastian.

God, how could I get any more lame? I was silently chastising myself, but I was _such a bright ray of sunshine! (for those of you who don't know sarcasm: That was sarcasm!)_ I may have screwed up Sebastian's and mine relationship...

"What the h-e- double hockey sticks am I talking about?" I said out loud, causing everyone in the carriage to look at me. "Cause I mean if he hates me, that's his fault, not mine! I mean, he _is_, well, Grace knows, and...ugh, we weren't even in a freaking-"

I flushed, realizing I'd been talking to myself. So instead, I turned to Cecilia, and said, in a forced cheerful way, "Do you have a headache like I do? Maybe we should ask Tanaka if he has any tea to cure headaches!" CC's lips twitched.

"Yes, although I'm pretty sure it would be horrible tasting. Maybe he has calming, good tasting tea!" she smiled. I didn't want to smile at her.

When we got back to the manor, I excused myself and went to my room, claiming I needed rest.

However, Sebastian came up with some tea made by Tanaka and handed it to me wordlessly.

He went to leave when I finally burst out, "Sebastian, please don't be offended by my actions! I was upset, because, well, I have fallen head over heels for you, and you've kissed me, like three times and haven't bothered to tell me your real feelings on it, and I'm just a mess of feelings, okay? Please don't hate me!" I hurriedly finished, wanting to get the words out.

To my surprise, Sebastian merely chuckled and stated, quite gently, "Oh, you are so naive, my naive little neko. But..." I turned to look at him, and he was there, standing right in front of me, "if I hadn't marked you, my little neko, then I would have stayed quiet. Why is it, even for someone so young, that you have the eyes of a wise one and the soul of an innocent one?" he questioned. "And why, my dear, have you captured my heart?"

Despite myself, I grinned a little.

"Careful, Sebastian," I jested. "If anyone hears, they may think you are a poet merely acting like a demon, not the other way around."

He grinned at me.

"So what do you say?" he questioned, his eyes gentle. "Shall we try a relationship?"

I bit my lip. Yeah, I was still sort of angry at him...but I forgave easily...perhaps too easily...but oh well.

I smirked at Sebastian.

"Sure, I'd love to," I casually said. "If demons even _have_ relationships that don't end in stealing souls."

Sebastian kissed me deeply.

Later, when Sebastian had had to leave, I was in bed when I felt something happening. I looked out my window...and gasped.

I changed into my cat form and tried to slink away, but I couldn't.

**She** had grabbed me.

Angela.

~Sebastian~

In the morning, I went to get Nina, but her bed was empty, her covers messy. Frowning, I saw evidence of cat hairs.

I decided she must have gone on a small walk.

I then noticed the window.

Which led to two conclusions: Nina Deathlight was missing, and Rema was definitely going to kill me now. I scowled at that thought. Rema was definitely a shinigami; I didn't know why I shuddered even thinking about her insane chuckles as she stabbed her scythe into my body.

I sighed, and shook my head. I closed the door, preparing to feed the Young Master and then search for her, but Ciel had to meet with Ashe.

He reeked of angel.

Like Angela.

Angela was an angel, had wings, and could grab a fast neko which led me to another conclusion: Nina had been taken by Angela for some evil purpose. But I hated not knowing the purpose.

Another thing: I knew Angela wasn't dead. But could Ashe..._be_ Angela?

~Nina~

"Ow!" I yelped. The cult people were brushing out my hair. They were nice people, even though they'd been skeptical of the fact that I, a sixteen year old, was to join the Heavenly Choir...and I had to be merely washed with soap. Not an official cleansing ritual or anything...oh, and tattooed with the mark of the cultists.

Angela had been furious when she saw my back, cause of Sebastian's marks on me...and the marks that had been placed on me prior to being dragged into all this crap with Ciel, though I didn't actually mind. Not many people, save Madam Red, had been there, and I'm wasn't exactly fond of her too much. Thankfully, I hadn't exactly seen her dead body...nor had I actually watched Grell kill her.

Why was I doing this, you may ask? Well, I had no idea the direction Ciel's mansion was in, so I was just enjoying the treatment.

And Angela threatened to kill Sebastian.

She'd told me that I was an instrumental part of her plans, and she'd told me who she was-the Angel of Massacre. Meaning there would be a lot of death before Angela was dead, unless Sebastian killed her.

Honestly, I didn't care about Angela. Much. I know it's cruel to wish someone dead, but she is one I would completely and utterly wish dead. No offense to angels, of course, but I really don't think that Angela was the best angel to look at. Especially if angels were really up in Heaven and all that jazz that I'm honestly not sure that I believe in, because...well, I just can't. Not saying that I don't believe in a God...I'm just not sure, okay?

Finally, they were done and sent me to a room that I was pretty sure wasn't supposed to be given to young acolytes...then again, I was in the regular robes the full-fledged members had, with the exception of a chain that announced me to be a Heavenly Choir member.

When the service started, I was shocked and happy to see Ciel, Rema, Sebastian, and Grell sitting at the back.

When the service ended, I was told to help Ciel be cleansed. When I walked in, I saw the thing the members had inked into my back branded onto Ciel, the mark was reddish colored.

Before Sebastian killed me, I let my hood fall down and I said, in my normal voice, "I never want to see you naked again, Ciel Phantomhive."

I turned away and shuddered. "My poor innocent eyes!" I 'wept'. "They have seen a male's body that wasn't Sebastian's-oh my mother of any deity that existed, did I really say that?!"

I was bright red as I left the room, Rema calling my name.

"Hey Nina, how did Ciel look?" she asked, staring at my bright red face.

"While he has a manly figure for a teenager," I stated, still a bit PO'd that I'd seen that, "I never want to see him like that! He's like a brother to me!" I shuddered. "How...unsightly. Hey, Grell, just so you know, Rema likes you!"

Rema punched me.

Then I said, in a conversational tone, "So, Angela kidnapped me, brought me here, tattooed me with the mark that's on Ciel, and it hurts, and apparently I am part of that psychotic angel's plan now! How was your day?" I asked, smiling cheerily.

"Um, well, I just came from Reaper HQ. I just got my Death Scythe, and apparently I don't need Reaper Glasses!" she said, laughing. "My eyes can already see the records!"

"How nice. Where's your scythe?" I asked politely.

Rema's eyes flashed dangerously. I noticed she had her normal eyes, instead of the normal Reaper-ish ones.

She brought out a wicked scythe that looked like it was traditional.

But it was also elaborately made...

"Exquisite," I breathed.

Just then, a commotion was heard. I had dimly registered Ciel and Sebastian leaving, but I raced to see what it was all about...only to smack into Angela, who held Ciel. Angela grabbed me as well and shouted, "Come after them if you can!" The psycho angel made us vanish.


	42. Memories Come and Go

She made me relive my past.

The horrible teasing, the abuse. I was happy I could remember, but at the same time, I wanted to collapse into tears. Angela...how could you?

~Flashback, Younger Nina, Future~

A younger Nina, before she met Rema, stood before her father. "Daddy," she began, then a stinging pain hit her across the cheek.

"Don't call me 'Daddy', you demon child. That is reserved for none. Call me Father if you address me at all. Understand?" Henri Darkmorn scowled at Nina. He didn't carry Nina's last name, so Nina knew she was born out of wedlock.

"Yes, Father."

Henri smirked at the tone of respect Nina held.

He set down terms and abused her every day.

Sometimes, Henri would act like her daddy, an take her out for ice cream, but he stopped doing that about a year after her fifth birthday.

~End Flashback~

~Third Person~

When Sebastian, Will, Grell, and Rema entered the Reaper's library, they saw Ciel and Nina. Nina was like a sleeping angel. Her red hair floated in nonexistent wind, her face peaceful.

"Careful, demon boy," Angela said. "If you interrupt the process, both of their memories might be gone."

Rema suddenly snorted. Then she dashed forward...and watched Nina's record.

Sebastian gazed at his master for a little while, then he heard Angela's confused mutter, "How does she not hate him?"

Sebastian looked at Rema, who seemed to have been crying. Rema turned toward Angela and said, "Because unlike any single person, Nina had learned how to forgive and apologize and mean it. She can hate, but her soul, won't be tainted. I'd be surprised if you even knew what love was, Angela."

A glare was given to Rema. Then Ciel floated down, his records far shorter than Nina's, who was still remembering. Then Grell shuddered.

"What I don't understand is how she is even still alive," he announced.

Sebastian looked sharply at Nina's cinematic record and realized...

Nina should be dead.

She had correctly slit her wrists, but not out of selfish desire. Rema was looking extremely horrified and Sebastian uttered her name.

"Nina" he whispered.

~:~

~Nina~

Somehow I needed to escape this trip down memory lane.

Then I heard it.

"Nina."

Sebastian.

I reached out for him...and my eyes flew open and gasps reached my ears.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Do I have something on my face?"

Sebastian coughed delicately.

"You have wings," he said.

I blinked. Then I looked behind me and gasped.

For some reason, I had silvery wings that were outlined in black.

My mother's voice suddenly appeared, though it seemed it was in my head only.

'Well done, my Nina. You have completed a witch's trial few have ever done. Your power surpasses that of an angel. Only Maria and you have been able to do it.'

I sent her a mind message.

'Let's be introduced later. I kinda have to kick Angel of Massacre butt.'

I breathed once, then launched a flying kick at Angela. Not expecting it, she was hit.

Grabbing my leg, she twisted and then threw me against the wall.

"Ow!" I yelled as my wing seemed to zing with pain.

I turned to Angela, glaring at her. "Please, watch the wings!" I yelled.

An unfamiliar voice said, 'Latch onto her!'

'Who is this?!'

'Maria Deathlight, your aunt.'

'oh okay'

She showed me what to do, and I did it, following her through the portal. However, something happened...

My memories of that time had vanished. I couldn't remember anyone...except Rema.


	43. So It Begins

So basically Ciel went to Paris after the abbey fiasco. Angela knocked me unconscious so I didn't wake till we were at home (Phantomhive Mansion) and Tanaka was sipping his tea...by the fire. In the parlor.

There was obviously a fireplace there that I didn't notice, but that's not the point. Currently, I was feeling a little guilty that we left Ciel on his own.

Sebastian had gotten me a room somewhere, and he crawled into the bed with me.

"My little Neko, you may not survive this battle," he told me honestly. Grace and Cecilia were keeping tabs on Ciel, so that was a good thing.

I sighed. "I know, Sebastian." I tapped my fingers on my thighs restlessly.

I sighed again and then suggested, "Why don't we make this night worth remembering?"

Sebastian looked at me surprised. "Naughty little kitten," he whispered to me, his hands firmly grasping my hips, "are you certain?"

A bit of uncertainty hit me before I shook it off.

I smirked at him and said, "I want you, Sebastian."

He needed no further encouragement.

When I woke in the morning, I was sore. An I realized Sebastian had stayed the night.

Blushing bright red, I realized what we'd done.

"Are you awake, little kitten?" Sebastian questioned. The early morning light had blinded me for a few seconds, but I nodded as I sat up...and the sheet fell down.

Again, I flushed as I realized what had happened. "Hm," Sebastian hummed.

I looked at him, and realized he was staring at me.

"Okay," I whispered in a small voice. "I'm definitely awake."

He smirked.

~:~

We left the room soon afterward, as I was pretending to be his newlywed wife. I also paid for the slightly bloodstained sheets, blushing crimson as Sebastian caressed my face.

We walked outside, me next to Sebastian, and people stared. Yes, I was a little young, but whatever.

I swallowed and kept walking.

Sebastian suddenly swung me into a bridal hold, and I blushed as he jumped.

He jumped all the way to London, and I was shocked that he did.

Then Ashe appeared, standing in front of us. "Ah, little Neko. Demon," he greeted. My eyes narrowed.

I looked at Sebastian and willed my silver-outlined-with-black wings to open, and they did.

Little did I know that a different angel, unlike Angela or Ashe, was watching.

I glared at Ashe and asked, "What do you want?"

Then I saw it.

A fire had started...and now it was getting out of control.

No!

I looked at Sebastian, then at Phantomhive manor...my home.

He nodded, signifying that he knew.

I beat my wings as I started to fly to Phantomhive Mansion.

"Mey-Rin!" I screamed as I appeared.

I saw Pluto was the one setting fire to the mansion.

"Pluto!" I wept.

The demon hound seemed to wince as his collar...

The collar!

Hurriedly, I went and got on his back. Grabbing the poor demon hound's collar, I used all my strength to yank it off of him.

Pluto...


	44. Rescuing Two Almost-Dead Idiots

~Aaron~

Anna joined us, smiling and saying, "I made this for you! I thought you'd like it, seeing as I am a witch...kind of," she added hastily.

"Wow," I drawled. "So witch/time travelers?" Anna shook her head, smiling somewhat idiotically.

"Nope! Mi familia is filled with dragon demons and Neko children. Mom just had to, you know, conceive a baby-or two, since the lines as twins more often, though Aunt Maria doesn't have kids, I think."

Kaien and Kaname were listening with vivid interest.

"Really?" I asked.

Anna nodded. "The witch powers are exclusive to the Deathlight line, and it's limited to females. We are automatically considered part dragon demon and have our own demon contract marks, even though we rarely need to consume souls. And since Mother sort of mated with our father, who was half human and half spider demon, I suppose you could say we also have a smudge of spider demon in us as well, though Aunt Maria also has a bit of angel in her since she was tested by an angel."

The twin of Nina talked WAY too much. I finally wrapped my mind around it when...

"Your father is half spider demon?! I thought Henri-"

Anna's face turned cold. "No, our father is not Henri. Henri has stolen the Deathlight name. That is shameful. Our half-brother, Claude-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Aayla said. "Claude Faustus is Nina's an your half brother?"

Anna nodded. "Of course he is. And Claude's fate was determined by Nina...and she left the choice up to Sebastian."

That gave me an idea. I looked at Aayla and she slumped in her seat.

"They'll find out eventually," she groaned.

Before I get to that, I must mention that Zero and Yuki were currently under a spell, thanks to our resident witch, Anna.

Which made me ask another question...

"You do know that Nina had a small crush on Claude?" I asked her. She appeared surprised, but not disgusted.

"Incest among demons is very common" was all she said. "Demons don't care for the human rules, though I imagine Nina was disgusted with herself when she found out."

I brought out the Grim Reaper Files and noticed they were a little thicker than usual.

First, I opened Rema's.

Name: Rema Auctorita Havens

Blood Type: AB

I snickered when I saw the AB blood type. She was definitely violent...Ouran Highschool Host Club reference. Don't misunderstand. Please. Watch it. It's episode 12, I think.

Anyway, I looked at Aayla, and showed her Rema's blood type.

She snickered a little.

Then I sobered and read the rest of the first page.

Family: Aclina Rose Havens (Mother), Jared Torren Havens (father) Archer Robin Havens (Brother) Robyn Archer Havens

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes

Biography: Rema has had issues most of her life. She's stolen, done drugs, and-

"Seriously?" I muttered. "This is like a psychological rundown of her life. We all know this crap."

I flipped to the middle, where part of her life was actually there.

My eyes widened to saucers.

"She died...when?!" I yelled. "No, I won't allow it," I whispered.

Aayla looked at me, her face ashen.

The date today was December 13th.

Tomorrow, they were supposed to die.

~:~

I paced back and forth.

"No matter what, even if we do get in there, what do we do?" I wondered, frustrated.

Anna's eyes lit up.

"I could call Aunt Maria!" she cried. She focused, and all of a sudden a woman stood in front of Anna.

"Anna-maria Willow Deathlight!" the woman snapped.

Anna went pale.

She opened her eyes and gulped.

The woman turned to us, and I gasped, along with the others. Kaname looked beyond shaken.

"I'm Queen Ambra Deathlight of Ireland," the imposing woman said. "And I am beyond angry with Anna-maria's treatment of you!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

Ambra's eyes seemed to glow. Then I realized they WERE glowing.

"She didn't offer you any sweets!" Ambra exclaimed.

Anna groaned.

"Seriously, Mother? We have to rescue Nina and-"

"Miss Havens. I must say, I'm not particularly fond of that girl," Ambra mused.

"That's cause she threatened you, Mama," Anna said crossly.

Ambra nodded. "That's true. Anyway, I have a plan!"

~:~

"THIS IS YOUR MOTHER'S BRILLIANT PLAN?!" I screamed the next day.

A dragon swooped down and threatened them with blue flames. The dragon-Ambra. The plan? Everyone had to evacuate.

"But we have no gold!" a pathetic vampire hunter screamed as he ran away.

I ran, under the cover of the blue flames, toward the building that held the labs.

Kaien and Kaname were next, helping me up into the building ventilation shaft. From there, Kaname was to erase their memories of us while Kaien went and erased the footage of us leaving. I darted down the hallway, Kaname right behind me.

Nobody met us until we entered the actual lab part.

I'd activated my katana.

I grabbed one of their scientists, one of the older ones, and probably one of the ones with most calculations.

"Kaien," I hissed under my breath.

He looked at me.

"Activate a systems blackout. And have Willow (Anna, Willow was our code name for her) use a spell to destroy any evidence of Nina's and Rema's blood."

He hesitated.

"You know, I also told Willow to utilize a certain spell to kill Y and Z. Just in case you ever betrayed me," I hissed. A complete lie, but hey. It worked. I knew that bluffing was a good trick if you knew how to do it right.

He nodded.

"Very well."

He sent her the text and I waited.

When he was in position, I smirked at the horrified researchers and gazed at the pale bodies of Nina and Rema.

"Hello," I said pleasantly. "Please give me my friend back; it is terrible manners to take someone's things without permission."

"Take the subjects," a researcher began hissing to another. Then Kaname stepped into the room, and his eyes glowed red. A glass shattered.

"He's an aristocrat vampire!" a terrified man shouted. Another glass broke.

"Actually," I state, smirking coldly, "he's a Kuran."

"Take them," another researcher said.

I nodded to Kaname, who walked forward and grabbed a lifeless-looking Rema before grabbing Nina.

He walked out.

I threw the researcher into the room and ran away. "Bye!" I tossed over my shoulder. I then added, thinking of what Aayla would say, "Have a nice day!"


	45. Aunt Maria

I held Pluto's fur. He seemed to have separated with his dog self for now, and I started to cry.

"Poor Pluto," I whimpered. "Be calm, Pluto," I said, patting the demon hound's head. "Everything'll be okay."

"Iudicium," a voice said, and I felt something, not sure what, pass over me. "Judgement."

I looked up.

I saw a winged woman who looked a little bit like Mother. She was taller, with darker red hair, but she still looked like Mother a little bit.

"Um," I said, wiping away my tears hastily, "who are you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm your Aunt Maria."

I wanted to ask her her age, but I figured that would be kind of rude.

"Hi, Aunt Maria, is there any way to put Pluto's demon self back inside him?" I questioned.

Aunt Maria looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"He'll have to visit Hell for a while, but certainly. You can mark him-oh, wait. You don't have a contract mark yet." She sounded disappointed.

I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"A contract mark? I'm not full demon yet, I can't have one!" I fretted. "Actually, I don't think I should have one!"

Aunt Maria laughed.

"No, you'll never become a full demon. However, because of your father-"

"I got my human side from my father, and he's in the future," I said darkly, then froze in surprise. I thought my memories had vanished?

Maria stared at me, then alighted on the grass, slipping her wings away somehow.

"She hasn't told you yet."

Aunt Maria's voice was surprisingly gentle. I looked at her with suspicion in my eyes.

"What did she not tell me?" Ice edged my words. Maria closed her eyes. "Your father was half human...and half spider demon. He...well." She fidgeted with her skirt. "He was a good half demon, but after he learned your mother was pregnant and the children needed a role model, he turned himself into a full-fledged demon and mated with his half sister. I believe you met your half brother, Claude, already."

I froze.

A crimson blush came over me.

I'd been crushing on and kidnapped by my _half brother?!_

Aunt Maria gave me a sympathetic pat.

"Okay, so what exactly did you do?" she questioned. Noting my confused look, Maria clarified. "To get your wings."

I shrugged. "I overcame getting my memories changed...oh for the love of any deity," I breathed. Maria looked confused. "Angela tried to change my memories...and tried to screw them up!"

Maria's eyes widened.

_"You overcame a challenge given by the Angel of Massacre?"_ she asked in a deathly quiet tone. I nodded, looking at her questioningly. She stared at me with a look of respect. She swept in a bow.

I recoiled from her.

"I overcame a challenge from the Angel of Judgement," she said, noting my shock. "He was very sly, and feared Angela."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Or, well, that was what I seemed to get from him," she admitted. "I'm probably in deep...crap...with the Maker for that. Oh well."

I rolled my eyes. She pulled herself together, getting back to Pluto's predicament.

She grabbed my hand, and then concentrated. Her eyes shifted colors, and then I felt heat on the back of my palm.

My hand burst into flames, which seared for a while, then Maria released my hand from one of hers, curled her hand around her mouth, and then fire sprayed onto my hand. From her mouth.

Grey flames came from her mouth, and it added to the bluish-white fire on it.

She looked, astonished, as the fire turned violet.

I felt a cooling sensation, like it...was healing, yet destructive...and Aunt Maria's eyes were astonished.

Instinctively knowing what to do, I turned to Pluto. The fire went into my palm.

I put it on Pluto's head.

I said, "Et suspendite ea pro me, ut dæmonium mei canis. Me vinctum, ut tempus sit, redire possit."

I had no idea what the hell~pardon my french~I just said, but I think I said, "Bind this demon hound to me as my familiar. Bind him to me, so that when it is time, he can return."

Yeah, I think Aunt Maria's jaw was about to drop as the fire spread to Pluto's foot (odd place, but...whatever) and purple fire formed my symbol.

I closed my eyes, feeling drained.

"Nina?" Aunt Maria said. I turned to her, weary. I noticed Pluto was gone. I hoped he was okay now.

"Yeah?" I asked. Aunt Maria looked speculative.

"I think you and your half brother need a little chat together," she said, clapping her hands together, as if it were a perfectly good idea. I groaned. Seriously, Aunt Maria?


	46. Half-Brother

I flew, with Aunt Maria's nonverbal guidance, to my half brother's residence.

The Trancy Manor. My contract symbol glowed starkly, occasionally sparking with purplish fire. Actually, it was violet.

I saw Claude attending to Alois.

I smirked. Perfect time.

I swooped down, breaking through the window, attacking Claude.

I chuckled darkly, smirking. Something wanted me to attack him, badly.

My draconian fangs extended, Neko balance kicking in with my tail popping out with my ears. My eyes, according to a mirror, were slitted, but my contract mark seemed to glow in the background. My wings were raised behind me.

I heard Hannah darting in the room, my gaze turning to Alois.

"Don't worry," I purred. It was disturbing to see Alois cringe away from me...after all, he was still a boy. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Claude. And I won't kill him," I added, figuring I guess I could do some bodily harm to him.

Alois still looked nervous.

Then I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then I attacked Claude.

~:~

~Hannah~

I hurried into Alois' room, hearing his scream.

Yet, he was unharmed.

Claude was preoccupied with a vengeful angel-like creature.

Then the obviously female creature, obvious by her physique and slim build, slammed Claude on the wall, and a demonic contract mark was visible on her right hand.

"So, tell me, _Claude Faustus,_ did you know I was your half sister?" the girl questioned.

"The whole time," Claude spat.

The girl shrieked in anger.

I stood in front of Alois.

"I don't plan to kill you," the girl snarled, releasing her grip on Claude.

She turned to us, and I gasped, shocked.

Her red hair was green at the tips, small draconian horns were behind her ears. Her purple eyes were brimming with tears, though they made her eyes clearing, allowing us a full sight of the contract marks visible in her eyes. Her body was a mix between dragon, which made her somewhat scaly, but only on her tail, which looked to be a cat tail. Or it would be a full cat tail had it not been for the scales at the base. Her hands were clawed, her fingers curled. Her wings were angelic.

I saw, as her dress was somewhat ripped, tattoos decorating her back. She jumped out the window, and it repaired itself.

The girl was Nina Deathlight, and she was Claude's half sister.

And although most people would think her hybrid form was grotesque, it was...beautiful.


	47. Grandmother, We Meet At Last

Aunt Maria told me that she wanted me to meet her boyfriend before the night was over. I had no idea why, and could have cheerfully left without regrets, had I not briefly written a note to the Trancy household and Maria had guilt-tripped me into coming.

So when an angel with black wings appeared next to her, I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Maria!" I called, noticing the amount of fire raging...all because of Pluto's dog form.

I bit my lip in sadness.

Maria and her boyfriend turned to me. Our angel wings were out and Maria's demon contract mark was clearly seen.

"Hey, Nina!" she called, acting like a teenager.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and walked over to her boyfriend.

"I'm-"

Maria cut me off. "Abbadon, this is Nina, my niece!" she said, quite giggly. I blinked.

I turned toward him. "Is she drunk?"

Abbadon shrugged. "I don't know. I usually come down here when there is lots of destruction...she's normally like this, actually, when she's around me. Anyway, I'm the angel of destruction, Abbadon."

"Nice to meet you, obviously I'm Nina Deathlight, hybrid extraordinaire," I laughed. He grinned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure atop a bridge. Sebastian.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go help my boyfriend," I said, extracting myself from that environment.

I flew over to the bridge and noticed that Ciel was barely hanging on. I flew faster and saw Sebastian in high heeled boots, missing an arm. He looked sexy, but I knew I needed to grab Ciel.

I flew downward as Ciel plummeted down to the water, hoping and wishing he was alright.

I caught him...and we both hit the water, me holding him like a mother would her child.

Ciel...

~:~

"Nina," a voice whispered, shaking me.

I opened my eyes, feeling like I had almost drowned.

Sebastian looked at me, his eyes a bit dimmer than usual.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" I asked, though it sounded more like a croak.

He looked away.

"I was unable to take Ciel's soul," he began, and instantly, I felt alarm. Seeing my face, he shook his head. "No, I didn't take one of your fragments*, but another demon took his soul. So I want to get it back."

My eyes widened, and a devious smirk formed across his lips.

"We're going to rest first, but I will get his soul back."

~:~

We went to Ireland. Mother had welcomed me any time I needed it, and Sebastian promised he'd rest for a couple weeks before he searched.

"I wonder how she'll take the fact that I slept with you?" I wondered aloud. "Hmm."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He held a briefcase-I found this completely disturbing-with Ciel inside. When Sebastian told me that Ciel probably wouldn't remember me, I asked if he had a story prepped for my presence when Ciel awoke again if he didn't remember me.

"Yes," he'd said, a glimmer of mischievousness in his crimson orbs, "of course I do."

When we got to the gate of the imposing Irish castle, I stepped out of the carriage with Sebastian, who was dressed like an English lord. Percy and Andromeda, who had driven the carriage, helped us out, Percy helping me and Andromeda helping Sebastian.

I smiled politely at the guards and flashed the badge thing Aunt Maria had given me in case I wanted to visit-the family royal crest.

They allowed us through and Percy announced us:

"Princess Nina Deathlight and her beau, Lord Sebastian Phantomhive!"

I tightened my fist.

"It's Michaelis," I hissed at him.

Percy called, "And..oops, I meant Lord Sebastian Michaelis and Lord Ciel Phantomhive, who is currently...indisposed inside a magical briefcase!"

I heard a few voices. "So the new princess is a witch, huh? I just hope she isn't like Carolina."

I frowned. Who was Carolina?

"Allow her in," an imperious, brisk voice snapped.

The door opened wide.

I gasped at the sheer size of the inside. Sebastian, who had seen his fair share, said, in my ear, "Perhaps Ireland is a great place indeed."

I merely huffed and strode forward.

When I saw the thrones, I gulped. Two thrones that were currently occupied, held my mother and another woman with steel grey hair. Behind the woman with grey hair was a man who was either her butler or her husband, sipping a drink while languishing on a cushion.

I gulped as I realized that there were many servants currently staring at me.

I swept in, holding myself as royally as possible, hoping that I wasn't too bad at posture.

"Your Highness," I said, bowing to both women, Sebastian merely inclining his head.

I saw my mother's eyes widen as the grey-haired woman stepped forward.

"Hmm," she mused. "A good-looking child, not beautiful. Perhaps it is because she has her mothers looks and not her father's."

I smiled, but it was a bitter one. "My Queen," I said, respect in my voice, "I hardly doubt my father...I hardly doubt he is a good role model for any single child to live under, whether demon or not."

The grey haired queen scoffed. "He was a spider demon, child! Of course he'd be sly! They would make-"

"Completely horrible fathers," I interrupted. "Probably like you, except you are a woman. What mother makes their own child afraid of them?"

The servants stopped what they were doing and the man on the cushion leaned forward, looking very entertained.

The grey haired queen's eyes flashed. "A rather sharp tongue, child. Do you know who I am?"

I didn't.

"I really don't-" I began, and the woman laughed.

"Of course not. I'm Carolina."

"Oh, that explains it," I boldly said. "How you managed to raise my mother and my aunt is a mystery to me. Honestly, Grandmother, if I had cared about your identity I would have asked."

Servants were staring at me, astounded by my complete disrespect.

Carolina looked startled.

Then she looked at my mother and said, in a bored tone, "Discipline her."

I allowed myself to smirk.

Then my angle hybrid form burst out of me and I tapped a claw on her shoulder.

Carolina turned and stumbled backward.

I then returned to my original human form and said, in a quiet, yet authoritative tone, "Don't order my mother around if you want my cooperation, Grandmother. Besides, Neko don't like forever. Perhaps you should think about that."

I turned away from her and looked at Percy.

"Please show me and Sebastian to our quarters," I respectfully asked. Percy nodded and bowed.


	48. Surprise!

Carolina watched as Nina and her demon walked away from her, and a smile tugged at her cheeks. She turned to her daughter and lightheartedly glared at her.

"Wow," she said. "Your daughter is spunky!" Ambra rolled her eyes.

"I know, Mother, but did you have to creep me out like that?" Ambra complained. She turned to the man on the cushion. "Could she see you, Father?" The dragon demon lazily lay back.

"Yes," was his lazy response. Carolina allowed her grey hair to vanish, and her natural bronzed curls fell down her back.

~:~

Nina~

I walked with Percy showing us the way. Sebastian thanked him cordially as soon as he opened the door and Percy took that as a sign to leave.

I smiled at him and said, "Why did you give Ciel to Percy?" Sebastian had. I'd seen him discreetly give the briefcase that held Ciel to Percy.

Sebastian smirked.

"Because, my dear Nina," he practically purred. "I trust your judgement." I blushed darkly as he engaged me in a deep kiss.

We got up late the next morning, well, only me. I blushed as I realized I was laying on Sebastian's bare chest, and got off of it, but yanked the sheets up when the door burst open.

Anna stood there with a tray filled with food in her hands.

She hid a smirk, but I knew it was there, as she walked over and set the tray down.

"So," she questioned, "how good is he?"

My eyes widened and heat flooded my face.

"None of your business!" I squeaked. I ate the food when she left and Sebastian helped with my clothes.

He and I joined Queen Carolina and my mother.

Instead of the angry, grey-haired queen, the grey had been replaced with bronze curls. I allowed my jaw to drop, and Anna snickered at my look.

When Carolina looked at me, her eyes were no longer cold and assessing. Instead, they were warm and loving. "I apologize for when we first met, Nina. I had to test you. Oh, and this is the laziest demon of all history, Achor. Your grandfather.

Achor opened one eye and nodded to his granddaughter. "Hi," he said.

A girl servant giggled when she placed a drink in his hand.

Carolina scoffed and hit him playfully. "Come on," she said. "Can you at least properly introduce yourself to Nina?"

Achor opened an eye and glared at Carolina. His eyes were an odd color, purple, yet red. His hair was an inky black and Nina wondered if only demon dragons were really like that.

Percy came down, his green eyes glittering as he laughed at something, while Andromeda slapped him.

I realized this was a great place to call...home. I knew it was temporary, but it was home nonetheless.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	49. The Deathlight-Angel Convention

Sebastian had found a lead on Ciel's soul and had taken Ciel. I was to rejoin him in August, at a costume ball Alois Trancy had set up. Apparently they wanted to have me.

I'd sent them a letter, saying I was sorry for breaking the window, and they'd invited me to a ball they were planning. With my luck, it would turn into a fight. August 2nd, I believe the date was.

I sighed. My mother, Anna (whose full name turned out to be Anna-maria), our grandmother and grandfather, Aunt Maria and Abbadon were all going to a family reunion...and I was going as well. Percy and Andromeda had been ordered to protect Anna and I to the end of their lives. They knew they wouldn't fail.

I wore a purple dress. Anna wore a light blue, Aunt Maria a dull grey, Mother a dark red, Carolina a smoky grey, Abbadon and Achor wore black suits. The women wore dresses, of course, although I glared at the dress with anger before I put it on.

We stopped at a tall building that had a dome over it. It read, in Latin, '_Mors ut lux coram nobis._'

May the Light of Death appear before us.

How morbid.

I shuddered, as did Anna, when Aunt Maria hissed to Mother, scaring us a little, as it was eerily silent, "I shouldn't be here! There is a reason I have stayed away since 1425!"

Both Anna and I turned to Aunt Maria and Mother.

"Mom?" I asked. She turned to me.

"When were you born?" Anna quietly asked.

Mother exchanged a look with Maria.

"Well..." Mother said.

"We were born in February. February 29, 1313." Aunt Maria admitted.

Our jaws dropped.

Then we turned to Carolina.

She laughed. "Don't worry, children. I was born April 28, 1213."

Anna and I just stared at each other.

"Okay," Anna said, with forced cheeriness. "Let's go..."

We all entered the building.

At our entrance, the people that had been chatting merrily stopped. I was astonished to see a lot of people here, but they all were adults. None looked like they were mine or Anna's age.

And everyone had their Neko, demon, or angel sides out. I looked at Aunt Maria and Mother and both of them nodded, Maria tapping Anna's shoulder. We both let our features come out, though I probably looked a little twisted, like a failed experiment or something.

People openly stared at Anna and I because of our hybrid selves...then as we passed, I heard some whispers.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"They had twins?!"

"Disgusting. Ambra should have wed her brother."

"Maybe the twins are actually triplets. Though Maria shouldn't have driven Cassidy away."

I looked at Mother. She looked sorrowful.

'Cassidy left the family. She might be here, but no one would dare tell her,' Maria explained in my mind.

'Why are they angry at you?' I asked. I still wondered who this 'Cassidy' was.

Maria didn't answer my query.

I left the group, promising to meet them back at the room. We had booked a room in this building so we didn't have to travel all the way back to the castle afterward.

I meandered around, just looking at the many wares. My family was indeed gifted.

I bumped into a girl about my age-the first one I saw. I glanced upward and saw a face I knew-she looked like Aunt Maria.

"I'm going to just guess randomly and ask if you are Cassidy. Are you Cassidy?" I questioned.

The teen nodded. "I go by Cass. Don't tell Mother or Aunt Ambra I'm here-they would just try to get me back home."

I blinked in shock. She was gone.

Not much else happened, so I was extremely bored out of my skull.

_~AN: sorry, this was just a mini-chapter. Cass isn't a main character, not yet, but she MIGHT be a love interest for demon Ciel. Okay, next chapter is "Back in England", and I am doing a time-skip. I might add more later._


	50. Back In England

A quote is in here from Maximum Ride. I'll use an asterisk (*) to point it out...oh, and I don't own Vampire Knight or Black Butler.

~angelslaugh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Costumes. What should I wear?

I sighed and took a corset dress out of my closet. I smirked and put it in my suitcase. I had to get there early.

I was a week late.

I slammed my fist against the train's wall.

A kid looked at me and gasped in surprise.

"Look, Mummy!" the small girl whispered loudly. "It's the princess Deathlight!"

I cringed as whispers assaulted my sensitive ears.

Loud sounds affected me now; more so than Rema, who was a Grim Reaper in training...oh, wait. She never got to me on that. So I supposed she could be a shinigami now.

I sighed and got up, deciding to move.

However, I didn't get to.

A gun was pressed up against my head, other passengers looking at us with wide eyes.

"Bad guy, Mummy! Make it go away!" sobbed the little girl earlier.

I let my hair shadow my features and I used a small spell of concealment that would make people wonder if it was indeed the Deathlight Princess.

"Hush, child," I said, and the girl stopped crying.

I then said, "Boys, God doesn't like you*."

The train car went silent.

"You know what?" the man said. "Shut-"

"This was a test,*" I said, still in that calm tone.

"And guess what*?" I questioned. I gave a miniature evil smirk as I revealed my wings, my silver wings outlined in black.

_"You failed,*"_ I hissed.

I knocked the two out with a couple roundhouse kicks. When I bowed to the passengers after tying them up (basic defense 101 at the Deathlight Convention. Slightly boring, but I met a few nice people...Cecilia and Grace were there. Did you know that the Phantomhive family is actually distantly related to the Deathlight family? I didn't either), they erupted into tears and cheers.

I merely laughed and 'flew' out the window. I created an illusion out of magic.

I only went to the restroom...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I arrived at the Trancy manor posing as Grace Michaelis.

Alois allowed me in, and asked, "Do you wish to join the fight between Claude and Sebastian Michaelis?"

I gave him a withering glare.

"I may not like my brother," I said icily, "but I am here to merely watch. Or, as my mistress ordered me to, help Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois' eyes narrowed.

"Very well, you blasted demons-"

I cut him off curtly. "I may be a demon, my dear _Jim,_ but let's not forget you employ one, aye?"

Alois glared darkly at me.

"I won't tell anyone that you aren't a Michaelis if you don't say my true name. Nina."

I smirked. "I couldn't care less about you blurtin' my identity, boy. At least I know who I am, aye?"

I swept past him.

"Ciel," I said, sweeping the boy into a hug, "it's me, Nina!"

Ciel coughed, and then I recalled that he had no memory of me.

"Um, I mean-" I hastily began, but he raised a hand.

"I know who you are, Nina. I know you, obviously."

I gave a halting laugh.

"Aye. Where's Sebastian?"

Ciel sighed. "He's out fighting Claude. Perhaps you could stop him?"

I smiled. "Aye, it'd be a pleasure."

I walked out in time to see Sebastian spear the blasted triplets through the head. "Hey, Sebastian," I called. "It's me, Nina. Want to go grab a drink?"

While in Ireland I'd picked up some unhealthy habits, drinking a huge glass of ale being one of them. One a day...bad me.

Oh, and my language was about as coarse as a drunken sailor's if I was in a foul mood.

Sebastian threw me a filthy look.

"Don't pretend, Grace," he said as he fought against Claude.

Suddenly I transformed to my angel/demon/neko hybrid self and all of the demons stopped fighting when I hissed, "If you don't stop fighting, Ciel and Alois will kill each other!"

My thunderous statement, as well as my angry visage, obviously made everyone realize that I was indeed Nina...er, I mean, I was myself, because I'm Nina? Yeah, you know what, just forget it...

Sebastian darted away from Claude's futile hits and went inside the mansion.

I snickered when Hannah made to follow them.

Hannah turned to glare at me.

"Do you have a problem, Lady Deathlight?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "Nay. I was just snickerin' cause I have never seen someone so overprotective of someone else like Sebastian is over Ciel. If you'll excuse me, I must go with my lover."

I beat my wings a few times, returning to Sebastian's side.

He looked at me in concern as I flew backwards, gliding.

"So, Nina, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, Sebastian. Met a few of my family. Oh, and I found out that Ciel's family is related to mine. Distantly."


	51. Dying is the New Statement, Apparently

Yes, I'm skipping. I can't do the ENTIRE season of season 2...and really, it was just a bunch of filler episodes. Oh, and also-THERE IS A THIRD SEASON (for those of you who didn't know)! Instead, it'll be one of the arks in the manga. And I haven't read any arks in the manga...because I haven't read the manga! So, here goes nothing!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I honestly hate your ideas, Sebastian Michaelis," I hissed to myself as I rowed to the demon isle. "Go, follow your instincts, Nina!" I mimicked Sebastian's voice, using a high falsetto. "'Go, and find Ciel!' How in the name of the Demon King am I supposed to do that? How, on God's green earth am I supposed to find Ciel on a demon isle when I haven't even been?!" I threw the paddle and changed into my demon dragon form, deciding to sniff his scent.

Sebastian had told me to follow my instincts, a poor decision on his part. My instincts told me to _not_ follow my instincts.

I heard fighting, and I rolled my eyes. They fought over Ciel like he was a toy. Damn it!

I had to protect Sebastian. Even if it cost me my own life.

I took a deep breath and roared. Like a dragon, I spewed flames-yet my flames were purple. Hotter than even white flame.

I knew I was a red color, my eyes green, as it reflected my personality, not my power. If it did, I'd be extremely colorful-and an eyesore.

I landed heavily on the island, shaking it.

I saw Sebastian with the demon sword, and instantly I remembered Mother's warning. I'd die by a demon sword.

Maybe she was wrong.

I hesitated, then transformed into a cat. Not to distract Sebastian, but to distract Claude.

I yowled and launched myself into the fray, clawing Claude, biting, hissing and spitting.

Then I got off, daintily running to the side and transforming into my human self.

Sebastian glanced at me, and everything went in slow motion.

The demon sword cleaved a path to Sebastian. I wish I shouted out his name, but I knew I wouldn't warn him in time.

So I placed myself in its path.

It...hurt.

Sebastian heard a small cough that made his world spin. He turned and saw her fall, and he was by her side in an instant.

Nina grinned, her blood staining her teeth red.

"Mother said this would happen," Nina admitted. "I just wish...it could have been more epic."

Sebastian caressed her cheek. "Shush, my lovely kitten," he whispered. Ciel seemed to wake up and he crawled to Nina, taking her hand. Nina smiled, although it was obviously a bit painful, judging from her small grimace.

"Sebastian," she said, "promise me...you'll never allow your heart...to freeze."

Sebastian's crimson eyes flashed, and his mark on her back heated up a little. "I will do everything in my power, my little, darling, kitten."

Nina smiled, then choked a couple times, blood coming out of her mouth. Then she became dust.

Sebastian stood up, and his eyes glowed fuchsia once more, going into his full demon mode.

"Time to end this," he announced darkly.

Claude brought the demon sword up...and Sebastian abandoned himself to his fury and anger at Nina's death...and the sword that caused it.

~:~:~:~:~

Rema ran to Will's desk, knowing her time was almost up. Will had Rema's and Nina's file, and she had to get these stolen files to him before...before she had to leave.

"Will," she gasped, sliding into his office, making the young Reapers glance at the only female Reaper in the ENTIRE society (save for Grell, but he didn't count since he was indeed a male) and the female Reaper skewered them with a dark look. "You tell anyone about what's happening in here and I'll make sure you fail," she hissed, and Will sighed. "And so will William. Anyway, Will, please take these and give them to Aaron and Aayla Secura when it's time, please," she begged, setting down the files.

Will straightened his glasses.

"This is against the rules of the Reaper's Society-" he started, but Rema slammed her hands on the desk.

"If you ever loved me, Will," she said, her voice soft. "Please do as I say."

Will hesitated. Break a rule for love...or stay in the strict guidelines. He straightened.

"Very well. Reaper Sutcliff and I shall take care of this. I swear."

Rema gave him a smile, then gave a small gasp. She turned into golden dust, Will looking shocked.

Then he felt his hand burn. He looked down, and a mark had crawled onto his skin, then it vanished. It was a promise-from Nina's mother. If he broke it, he'd die. And he knew that the Undertaker and Grell would get the same marks.

Demons lived almost forever, after all. As do Reapers.

Will shook his hand out, then gave the two shocked Reapers a dark glare. "If you ever tell anyone what has transpired..." he trailed off. They paled, then nodded.

They scrambled out of the room, Will staring at the files on his desk.

He set them in a drawer, and promptly forgot about them, gathering dust.

The two Reapers reaped Aaron's and Aayla's parents, but only because Will allowed that to be their exam.

Until years after, when the two Reapers saw Nina and Rema again...


	52. Epilogue

Nina watched Rema walk up to the stage at her high school graduation.

Rema turned to her fellow students and said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming-" she broke off and turned to the principal, and I groaned. Rema had horrible ideas.

"You know what? Instead of me being the valedictorian and saying a boring thank you to all the parents with a long, twenty minute speech, I'm going to invite my friend Nina Deathlight to the stage," she called. I felt a sudden plunge in my mood and a headache coming on.

I stood up and walked to the stage, feeling a bit woozy.

Ever since I'd come out of a coma with some of my favorite anime characters around me, I'd fainted. Then I'd come round quickly, still surprised.

However, Aayla had told Kaname that I probably couldn't help him with anything. Neither Rema and I were in any shape to do so, anyway. However, I found that I was able to speak Gaelic, French, and several other dialects, Japanese _not_ among them. I did, however, find a couple tattoos that I didn't have before I hit that tree...

I shook my head to get rid of my unwelcome thoughts.

I stepped up and started speaking.

"Thank you, Rema," I said sarcastically into the microphone. "I have always wanted to become an unintentional valedictorian."

Rema shouted, "At least we've figured out one of your dreams!" Snorts came from the audience.

"Yes, unfortunately it didn't have any anime in it!" Saya-chan, who'd been in this school since I started, called. I glared at her as snickers from the high school students were heard.

"Well, anyway, I'm Nina Deathlight, and I suppose I'm the spokesperson," I grumbled. Then I brightened. "But it isn't about us, the students. It's about the people who have shaped us to be who we are today." I took a deep breath. "Even my parents, my stepmother and father, have shaped me to be the person I want to be, rather than the person others want me to be." Another deep breath. "My mother died when I was only five years old. My father was abusive, still is. However, I don't blame him. I was a hard child to deal with." A smile appeared on my face. "For all you _Star Trek_ fans, I watched all of the movies and wanted, the next morning, to Nerve Pinch someone." People looked at me with horrified faces. "It was my stepmother's wedding day." Strangled laughter floated to me. "I decided to do it to someone close to the bride." Gasps echoed everywhere. I felt my face go on fire as I admitted, with a lot of embarrassment, "I did it to the bride."

Laughter broke out.

"So I guess Spock taught me something," I said, looking up and into the face of everyone who I knew and held dear. Even my father and stepmother. "He taught me to Nerve Pinch people I didn't like. But now I know to never follow a half-Vulcan when he's fictional." Rema was crying for some reason.

My eyes filled with tears as I said, "I owe all of my positive influence on Rema Havens, the girl who called me up here. To all of you, to Saya-chan, to Aaron and Aayla, to all my sisters who I'm not related to, to Mom and Daddy, to everyone who has helped me. I have just completed and received my Master's Degree for teaching...and I thank you, all of you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

Some people were crying. My eyes flicked over everyone. I swore I saw Ciel and Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji.

"Thank you, for shaping who I am now," I finished, then I rushed off the stage. Tears ran down my face, making my eyes puffy and my mascara run.

Rema pulled me in a hug. Nobody cared that we were out of line.

It was something so precious, something so priceless that nobody could hold that moment forever.

But for a moment, my shoulder blades were on fire as I thought I saw Sebastian and Ciel...but I'd brushed it away. After all, even if they were real, what would they want with me?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

In the crowd, two people left, quickly and quietly. A tall man with a shorter boy next to him. Three men with glasses and odd eyes exited with them, three women joining the four men.

"I personally will end you four if you hurt either Rema or Nina, got it, boys?" a woman with dark red hair snapped. A woman with lighter red hair and looking younger than the other woman said, "Maria, that's my place. But it's the same thing."

A shorter girl sighed. "I think they get it, Mother."

One of the three men with glasses, the one with greyish hair cackled softly, while the one with red hair just said, "I'll just have to make do with my Bassy~!"

The tall man next to the short boy shot the red haired male a dark look. The redhead seemed to shiver in delight.

"Such coldness~" he shrieked, swooning.

"Whatever," the last man with glasses said in a bored tone, straightening his glasses. "Like I care."

The short boy sighed impatiently. "Sebastian, I think it's time we leave. I will never do anything to Nina or Rema. Let's go, Sebastian."

'Sebastian' bowed, a fake smile on his face. "As you wish, Master."

The small band dispersed, 'Sebastian' giving a longing look to the young Deathlight girl.


End file.
